Starting Over
by la009
Summary: Edward has left Bella and she doesnt have Jacob this time. What happens when strangers come to town?
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Bella," "Take care of yourself," were the last thing he said to her before he was gone. She didn't understand. She ran after him, but Bella was only human. She wouldn't reach him anytime soon. Edward had left and he wasn't coming back.

She ran for a while knowing she wasn't going to reach him till she fell on the forest grounds and didn't get back up. She soon forgot she was suppose to go home. She forgot about everything and let the numbness take her. Hours passed and it became dark and still she didn't move. She heard the voices calling but didn't pay attention. She didn't want to feel anything. She was by herself now. No Edward to take care of her, no Alice to look into her future….

That's when she saw him standing a few feet way from her looking at her. She stared. She couldn't help it. There was some sort of light coming off of him. He wasn't Edward but he was beautiful. He had hard blue eyes with dark brown hair. He had a long tan coat on and he seem to be debating with himself. He stared at her for two minutes before saying anything to her.

"You must get up." he said quietly. His voice was deep and stronger that it gave her shivers. Even though he said it quietly it seem to carry a lot. He waited for a minute and seeing that Bella wasn't going to move, he moved closer to her and bended down and told her again, "Bella, you must get up."

She flinched as he said her name. she turned her head to hide behind her arms which she drew closer to her.

"He's gone." she said to the stranger with the tan coat.

" I know." was his reply.

She turned her head at his reply because his voice had been different. It hadn't been so strong like the first time he had talked. His eyes seem different too. They were less hard, like he knew what was happening to her. She studied this stranger who seem to know her. And he did her.

He didn't have a sweet smell to him like He had but he still smelled nice. Under the coat she saw a suite and dressing shoes. Where had he come from? She thought. Bella knew everyone in Forks, and this stranger wasn't from here.

"You must get up, Bella" he repeated.

She was still looking up at him when he suddenly turned to his right. He stared at the trees for a few seconds before he got up and started walking away.

"Wait!" said Bella half way getting up. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He looked at her a full minutes before saying "I'll be back." and he kept walking. She blinked and he was gone. She went back to her curled up position thinking she was going crazy.

A tall man walked around the trees a few minutes later. He was caring a lantern but it didn't seem to give off that much light like the stranger's own light had. He saw her and walked towards her. He got really close trying to see if Bella was ok.

"My name is Sam Uley. Have you been hurt?" he asked.

Bella looked at him. He wasn't the same stranger with he strange light. When the stranger saw Bella just staring at him, he said "Charlie sent me to look for you."

"Charlie?" Bella whispered.

"Come on." He said as he held out him hand. But Bella just stared at it not sure what to do. He saw that she wasn't going to do anything so he leaned closer and grabbed her off the floor and started walking with the lantern hooked on his fingers. She never said anything, just laid there in the stranger's arms. Soon they got out of the forest and he kept walking. Bella could hear people now and still she didn't move.

* * *

"I have her." Sam said. Bella heard people talking but still she didn't say anything. She was trying not to feel anything, to just lay there and go to sleep but it wouldn't come even if this Sam Uley wasn't moving that much.

"I think she fell asleep." said Sam adjusting her weight in his arms.

"Bella!" she heard someone say.

"Charlie?" she called back wanting to see her dad.

" Hey Bells," he said looking at her "did you get lost?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he started walking with Sam right behind her. She notice when they got to her house because it got warmer as soon as they entered the house but she blacked out the rest of the trip up to her room.

* * *

The next few weeks were hell for both Bella and Charlie. Charlie had a hard time because he saw Bella go through all that pain and there was really nothing he could do. He tried to get her out of bed to eat but she refused. She wouldn't even eat in bed.

Bella couldn't seem to get away from her memories. She tried to just stay in the present but no matter how much time passed she would go back to a time she had Him in her arms. She started dreaming about Him which always ended with Him going away which would cause her to wake up screaming.

She thought of the stranger with the tan coat but found herself not believing the more she thought about it. Had she really seen him or was he a part of her imagination?

Bella stayed all day and night in bed for a whole week and a half before Charlie brought in Renee. Even before they told her she was going to go stay with Renee she knew she wouldn't go. She had to stay here. Not only for Him but for the stranger that said he would be back. She needed to believe that someone would come back.

So she got out of bed on the twelve day. She took a shower and eat her three meals of the day. She cleaned out her room and went back to school. And so the waiting began.

She waited for two months before anything happened……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella, are you going to the store toady?" asked Charlie as the put some sugar in his fresh morning coffee.

"No." was all Bella said not bothering to elaborate. This had been going on for the last few weeks. Bella started going to the nearby store pretending to look around for random clothes when really she was trying to find the stranger. While she was trying to forget about Him, she had suddenly found herself obsessed over this mysterious person who she had only seen once.

It didn't help that he said he would be back. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she had dreamed him or something. She kind of thought she was going crazy but she never told Charlie this, even though he probably already suspected this.

Charlie picked up the newspaper and started reading the front page, forgetting about Bella.

"I'm quitting my job." Bella announced suddenly. This got Charlie's attention. He put down his newspaper and stared at his daughter.

"Why?" he asked looking worried. He knew that she wasn't doing so good but that didn't mean she had to quit her job at the Newton's. She had been doing good this past few weeks. Yes, she still had nightmares but they weren't coming every day like they use to. And even if they did she had managed to start controlling her screaming afterwards. She still didn't eat like she had before but she was eating at least. Not like at week and a half right after….

"I'm getting another job." she said not looking at her dad.

"Do you mind me asking where?" Charlie replied looking suspicious.

"…. Kind of. I don't want to jinx it."

"So you still don't have it?" said Charlie with raised eye-brows.

"I think I will get it but you never know." Bella said getting up from her seat to put the food she hadn't in the trash. " I'll be home after school." she said as she walked out the door.

"I'll be at work!" yelled Charlie before she closed the door.

* * *

Bella got to school 10 minutes before the bell for first period was going to ring, just like every other day. She preferred not to have free time and if she did, she made sure to think about the stranger and not Him. Why had he not said who he was? Did he mean to torture her everyday wondering who he was? It didn't really matter till she saw him again but it seem like this was going to be another broken promise just like the other one. She grabbed her bag from the passenger side and hurried to class not wanting to think about it.

It was in first period that she heard the gossip.

She never paid attention to the gossip anymore but for some reason she found herself interested in this particular gossip. Since she sat in the back, she didn't have to pretend to be paying attention to anything in particular. She just sat in her chair listening.

"You think its true or is he making it up?" asked Jessica with wide eyes

"I honestly don't know. He seemed to be telling the truth but do you really believe in all that supernatural stuff?" argued Mike.

"But why would he make it up? He has no reason to be making things up!" interrupted Eric.

"I don't know, to get attention like he is right now? You know how Tyler is" said Mike "If the whole school doesn't know him then something is wrong with the world."

"He's not that bad though." Jessica defended him. "Not bad enough to involve the police."

''Not only that but he said that his dad was possessed by something, and he wouldn't go near him." continued Eric. "His dad was close to tears trying to tell him it was ok. He left home last night to stay at Lauren's house."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Jessica after Eric finished.

"Well he didn't come to school today." said Mike. "You know why?" he asked.

"He has first period off, Mike" said Eric with a smile.

"Oh. I didn't know that! Jeez, I don't keep up with the crazy people here!" Mike said joking around.

"So you don't believe him?" said Bella. She froze as soon as the word were out of her mouth. Mike, Jessica, and Eric all turned around to stare at Bella. That was the first time in along time at Bella had talked to anyone without them asking her something first.

"What was that?" asked Mike surprised.

"Well it sounds like you don't believe him" said Bella quietly, embarrassed at the same time for being caught listening in.

"Well it is kind of hard too believe in something like that." said Eric. "It would mean you believe in vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, and ghosts."

Bella flinched as soon as he said vampires because it just so happen that they all knew some vampires. They just didn't know they did. And they weren't going to find out from her.

"Yeah, its stupid." said Bella after a few seconds of trying not to remember.

Just then the teacher walked in extra late. Jessica and Eric turned back to their table as soon as the teacher walked in. Mike looked at Bella for a minute before smiling at her to which Bella tried to smile back but couldn't.

He finally turned back while Bella was left to think about what she had just heard. As far as she knew vampires could not control a human being unless that was their power. And that would be an awful lot of power for a vampire. She didn't think that could happen.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slow except for Tyler trying to convince everyone he was telling the truth. The teachers got so upset that they all gave him a detention. Nothing really happen till she got home that afternoon.

She knew Charlie was going to be at work so when she got home she decided to make something special for him so he wouldn't be so upset about her quitting her job.

After she finished all the homework she had gotten that day, she started cooking something she knew Charlie would like and that was easy.

She was washing the vegetables for the salad while waiting for the meat to be cookeed when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled from the kitchen. She quickly washed her hands before she hurried off to answer the door.

As soon as she open the door she froze not believing her eyes.

"Hello Bella." said the stranger with the tan coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine... just saying**

**Chapter 3**

Bella looked at him for a few seconds before she realized she was staring. She had to blink a couple of times before she could say anything. She saw his blue eyes and remember the other eyes she missed very much but wanted to stop missing.

She realized that this stranger had really kept his promise and had come back just like he said he would. So far he was way more trustworthy then the other.

"Hi" Bella said really quietly half hiding behind the door, not sure what to do.

"May I come in?" asked the stranger studying her face.

"I, uh was just cooking some food for my dad." she said opening the door so he could come in. As soon as he walked in, she shut the door behind him and walked in the kitchen to make sure that the food had not burned or something.

The stranger walked quietly behind her barely making any noise that she turned around to make sure he was following. It reminded her of Him when he would walk with her. But this stranger was nothing like Him.

This stranger had a confident pose about himself like he was here for a purpose. Then it hit Bella that he might be here for a reason that he had yet to explain.

While she stirred the food and finished the salad she thought about this stranger who had not given his name but seem to know hers.

She knew that this man wasn't a vampire. His eyes were proof enough. He had neither the red eyes for the normal vampires or the butterscotch eyes that the others had. He had deep blue eyes that seem to look into her very soul.

And he didn't seem to have the shiny, hard skin vampires also had. But there was no way this man was human.

"Do you always let strangers in your house without knowing them?" he said suddenly from behind Bella.

She froze and slowly turned back towards him. She had just realized it when he pointed it out. She really didn't know anything about him but she had let him in.

But how could she not when she had wished for him to come back ever since she first saw him months ago.

She noticed that he seem to be serious about it, except his eyes seem to be telling a different story. She wasn't sure if he was playing around or not. She looked down as she spoke.

"I usually don't but…." she didn't know how to finish that sentence. Should she tell him the truth? But how could she tell him that ever since that time at the forest she had been thinking about him? Not to mention she was still trying to get over Edw… she didn't finish that train of thought. As soon as she thought of His name, she flinched.

She looked up to see if he had seen her. He was indeed looking at her. Well more like staring at her like he was mesmerized. He blinked a few times after she looked up at him.

"It is understandable." he replied after a few seconds of shifting around on his legs.

"So… what is your name?" Bella asked going back to finishing the salad. She figured if he was here, he wanted something. She would just have to wait it out till he got to that part of the conversation.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"I just wanted to know since you know mine." replied Bella as she grabbed a spoon off the counter to stir the meat. For some reason she didn't expect him to answer so when he did that surprised her.

"My name is Castiel." He said.

"Well this is done." she said getting comfortable knowing he was at least talking to her. She turned the stove off and walked to the opposed counter to get the dished, to set up in the dinning room. "Castiel?" she replied raising her eyebrows, "How did your mom come up with that?"

She turned to look at him. He was tilting his head to one side like he was trying to comprehend the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." he said "I do not understand the question."

She looked at him strange.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked smiling.

"You could say that…." he answered.

It was strange because she believed him. He acted so different and strange like he had never been near someone to talked to. She kind of feel sorry for him, but in the "I-want-to-keep-him-in-a-protected-bubble-so-no-one-can-touch-him" kind of way.

"Where are you from?" she asked curiously. She walked in the dinning room. He followed. She just had two plated in her hand because she knew he wasn't going to stay. He definitely wasn't going to meet Charlie any time soon.

"Far away." he answered.

"How far way? An hour or two… or five?" she asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"How I travel, nothing is five hours away." Castiel said.

"Oh, and how exactly do you travel?"

For the first time, Castiel smiled.

It took her breath away. She could feel her heart pounding and her blood rushing to her face for the first time in a very long time. The hole that was in her chest somehow seemed smaller and manageable. And it scared her very much.

What was he doing to her? He had just smiled. What if he touched her?

As soon as she thought that, she turned around and leaned on the counter because she started having trouble breathing. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She knew she was no where near over Him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked her, moving towards her.

She managed to get her breathing under control right before he touched her. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied holding her hand out so he would come any closer. "I'm sorry. That happens all the time." she said smiling bringing in her hands to her stomach.

"I imagine it does when you lose someone that close to you." he said.

She flinched. How did he know so much?

"How do you know all this? Have you been stalking me?" she asked half joking with a smile.

He didn't smile back. She looked at him trying to figure out what was going on with him.

It seem that he was arguing with himself again like the first time she had seen him in the forest.

"Its been for your safety." Castiel said. His blue eyes suddenly turned a hard blue that she flinched again, not liking this side of him.

"What are you talking about?" she said knowing he wasn't playing around.

"I can not explain. Not till the others are here. You will not believe me otherwise." he said softly.

"How do you know what I will or won't believe!" she said getting angry, "I'll have you know that I have seen things that YOU would not believe!"

"I'm sure you have." he said. He looked out the window and stared at it.

"I have to leave. Your father is coming." he said. "I will be back and then I will explain." he said and walked into the living room.

Bella followed him a few steps behind, but by the time she had looked in the living room, he was gone.

"Well, at least he will be back." she thought to herself.

And what did he mean that it was for her safety?

Her dad got there 30 minutes later which left her wondering how he knew because even Alice could only see a few minutes ahead. Why had he left so early?


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine... just saying

Chapter 4

Bella tried to act normal the next few days at school and home, which tuned out to be really hard. She was always looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Castiel, but she never did. She looked really paranoid to everyone else.

Mike even asked her the why she kept looking around every where she went. Ever since she had talked to them about Tyler, Mike had started talking to her when ever he got the chance. Which just happen to be almost every class period. It was really annoying Bella, but there wasn't much she could do. She just kept saying that she thought she saw something.

Had Castiel not said that he was stalking her? She decided on the tenth day of looking that he was really good at stalking so she wasn't going to ever see him till he decided to show himself.

She didn't tell anyone about him. Who was she going to tell? Most importantly who was going to believe her? Its not every day a guy comes to your house and tells you he has been stalking you for your safety.

Which left her wondering what could be more dangerous than vampires?

Castiel had not shown up till after vampires had walked out of her life. She really could not imagine anything worst. She had a feeling when Castiel came clean, he was going to be right. She wouldn't believe him. But he said that he was going to come back with _the others,_ but who were _the others_?

* * *

Bella was making food when Charlie got home rather early.

"Stupid FBI and their stupid badges." he said as he took off his jacket to hang it up.

Bella walked out of the kitchen smiling, "Bad day, dad?" she asked.

"More like horrible!" he said walking in to the kitchen, "When you imagine an FBI what do you think of?" Charlie was now sitting in the table with his hand cross trying to not turn red with anger.

Charlie was never a mad person, so to see him trying every hard not too get angry, made Bella laugh.

"Uhhh…. " she said not sure what to answer, "I imagine… my dad." she said trying to play around.

"Ha!" he half yelled "Me too. But not 2 twenty something year olds!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella knew Charlie never went on a yelling rampage unless he needed it and it seem like he really needed it right now.

"Two kids came in, and I say kids cause that's what they look like. They came in and asking all kinds of weird questions. I asked them for ID and they give me freaken FBI badges!" Charlie said hitting the table.

"Calm down Dad." said Bella. She grabbed a glass from the counter and quickly poured some water for him. "Here drink this."

"Did this happen today?" asked Bella. "What did they ask?"

"They asked if we had any of our people acting strange, flickering light, or noises in the walls that hadn't been heard before. What kind of stuff is that!" Charlie said really annoyed.

"And I told them about Tyler." he said.

"What!" said Bella really surprised. She quickly went to sit in the chair across from Charlie with an open mouth. "Why?"

"I had to keep them occupied while I went for the main dish." he said.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Bella said confused.

"Well you of course." he said smiling as he looked up.

Bella almost screamed. His eyes were completely black.

Bella quickly got up and went behind the chair. She didn't know what this was.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Dad" she said her voice shaking.

"Ha Ha! My, my. He didn't tell you? Well isn't he just wrong for that. How am I suppose to enjoy this if you don't know want I am?" said Charlie in a soft voice.

He got up and waved his hand to one side like something was suppose to happen. "Interesting…" he said before he waved his hand again and the table in front of his slammed against the wall. "I see why he is interested… now I'm interested as well…" he said.

"What are you talking about?" said Bella leaning against the wall "Dad, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm not your father." he said with a smile.

Just then Castiel walked in from the living room to Bella's side. He got in front of her and Bella just clung to his coat hiding behind him.

"Ah, so it is true what I have heard. Someone is watching over her." said Charlie with a smile.

"I never thought you but…I can see why your interested. I wonder if it works on all our powers." Charlie said. Bella was still behind Castiel but she was crying. She had never seen Charlie like this and then she thought maybe he was telling the truth. He wasn't her father.

"Where are the Winchesters?" Castiel asked in an icy voice that made Bella scared.

"Ah, they came into the station." he answered smiling "I sent them somewhere…" he began walking towards them slowly.

"You must be Castiel." Charlie said as he got closer.

"They say the one that is with the Winchesters is a rebel. Is that true?"

Castiel didn't say anything.

"I imagine it is because I see no one else… What is it like not following order any more? To just do what you please and never get in trouble? Isn't it fun?" Charlie kept walking closer till he was inches away from Castiel.

"Oh, come on. I'm just being friendly. I know you can't do anything to me cause you ran out of juice. That's what happens when you go rebel." Charlie said smiling.

"You should know better then to trust what people say." Castiel said before he knocked Charlie down on his knees and grabbed Charlie's head with both his hands.

"CHARLIE!" Bella screamed from behind Castiel. "Don't kill him!" Bella yelled.

Suddenly there was a big cloud of black smoke coming out of Charlie's mouth. It took a few seconds for Bella to realize what was happening. Something had possessed Charlie like Tyler's dad had been possessed. Tyler wasn't as crazy as everyone thought.

When the cloud was gone, Charlie feel on the ground and seem to be asleep. Castiel on the other hand had moved towards the table as some as he had let Charlie go and was breathing really hard and leaning against it.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as soon as she looked to make sure Charlie was alive. There was still a few tears going down her face when she got to Castiel.

It took a few minutes for Castiel to be able to say anything. He was still trying to slow down his breath. Bella didn't know what to do so she half carried half dragged Castiel into the living room chair and made him sit.

While Castiel was trying to slow down his breath Bella checked Charlie who was still on the floor. She knew she was not going to be able to carry him anywhere so she brought pillows and a blanket from her room and made Charlie comfortable while he was asleep.

She then went to check on Castiel in the living room. He was looking out the window, his breath in control.

"You have some explaining to do." said Bella. She went and sat across from Castiel even though he wasn't looking at her. She didn't say anything else and waited for him to talk.

"I did do what he said." he said quietly still looking out window. Bella didn't say anything. He was still for a full minute before he got up fast.

"We have to go. More are coming." he started walking towards the kitchen before Bella even realized he had said anything.

"Wait what do you mean we have to go? You haven't even given me an explanation for what just happen! i can't just leave Charlie! What about school?" she said following Castiel.

He turned around and looked at her, "Do you trust me?" he said.

"What?"

"Yes or no." he said.

"Yes." she said.

"Go get clothes for 3 days. We are leaving."

"Wait! What about Charlie? I can't just leave with you! I don't even know what you are?!"" Bella said.

"I'll take care of Charlie. If we don't leave, more will come till your dead or have joined them and they will kill Charlie with out blinking an eye. Your problems are much bigger than a hundred year old vampire." he said as he went into the dinning room.

It was really confusing but Bella really did trust him. She had only seen him twice before and she trusted him completely. And right now it seem she was trusting him with not only her life but Charlie's as well. It was amazing how he seem to know everything including the fact that she did not want to hear His name.

She ran upstairs and grabbed the first bag that her hand touched in the closet. She grabbed three of everything and didn't bother to fix it. She just stuffed it in. Then she grabbed tooth brush, and other needed things and ran downstairs to see Charlie in the sofa and the tables in the dinning room fixed. Castiel was waiting for her in the front door.

"What did you do to him?" she asked looking at her dad.

"I erased his memories. He thinks you went to spend the next few weeks at your mother's house." he said "I also cleaned the kitchen." he added.

"Oh. Thanks. Wait, how did you do that?"

"I'll explain when we find Dean and Sam."

She was about to ask who they were when he grabbed her hand and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine.....just saying

Chapter 5

Bella almost fell as soon as she appeared again. Castiel's hand shot out from beside he to steady her. This was the second time that Castiel had touched her. The first being when they "traveled". She really had no idea how she had gotten from her house to where ever "here" was but it had been so fast she had not noticed the trip. Well she hadn't but her body had. What she did noticed was that his hand was still touching her arm.

"Does that always happen?" Castiel asked as she regained her balance.

"What me tripping over nothing? Yeah. I have the balance of a ballerina." Bella said joking around.

"What is a ballerina?" Castiel asked curiously.

Bella looked at him not at all surprised that he had asked that. She was getting the feel of how Castiel was. Most importantly of what he seem to be lacking. He seem to not know anything that was related to humans which lead her to believe that he had either been raised away from human contact or he really was from far away like …. from another planet.

"I'll explain later. How about you explain where we are at." she said smiling.

"We are outside Tyler's house. Sam and Dean should be here" Castiel said. As soon as the word were out of his mouth Castiel started walking down the driveway. Bella just followed him silently carrying her bag with her clothes.

The truth was that while she felt save with Castiel, she still felt terrified about the situation she was in. She knew she could most likely not go home for a while and that scared her. What would happen to Charlie and Renee?

Tyler's house seem to be a few feet into the trees. His house was in the middle of about an acre of land that had a lot of trees. It didn't help that the driveway seem to make a curve every other a yards so you couldn't see the house from where Castiel and Bella were standing. They had to walk a few minutes to see the house. It was a 2 story white house with a porch going all around the house. It had a swing set in the front with a driveway that went in a circle. The house seem kind of old school with the porch but it also seem to fit just fine with the house.

Outside was a black car that she did not recognize as Tyler or anyone in the town for that matter. It seem like one of those cars that collectors should be drooling over. Castiel seem to know this car well because he went up to it and open the back of the car.

Bella almost lost her head as she looked in the back. She dropped her bag in surprise. There was about fifty guns and knifes with other stuff she didn't recognized. This looked like a car that could belong to the mafia or something.

"Who's car is this?" she asked Castiel as he pulled out a knife with strange designs on the blade. He looked at her and said "Stay here."

He didn't even bother explaining anything because he just turned and left Bella wondering what she was doing there. Castiel turned around and started walking towards the house. He walked up to the door and opened it not bothering to knock and forgetting about closing it behind him.

Bella wasn't about to go anywhere near that house since she had found out that Tyler might not had been as crazy as she had thought. Well the whole town had thought. But she was the only one that knew for a fact that Tyler wasn't crazy and that something had really possessed his dad. She stayed leaning against the back of the car waiting for something to happen.

She tried to hear some kind of noise but nothing was heard. It was really silent, that she started to get scared. She was debating with herself if she wanted to go in to see what was going on when Castiel came out with two men following him.

She found that she was more worried about Castiel than Tyler's family and what might have happened to them. She looked over Castiel to see if there was anything wrong with him and found that he was exactly like when he had gone in.

She quickly thought about what her dad had said before he had gone crazy this afternoon. She remember him saying something about two FBIs that had looked way to young. And the two guys that came out of the house were dressed in tuxes that reminded her of FBI agents off of tv and they looked way to young to be FBI.

"Who is orphan Annie?" asked the shorter guy.

Ok so maybe he wasn't FBI Bella thought as soon as those words where out of his mouth. Well that didn't explain the tux and why they had just come out of Tyler's house.

"She's with me." Castiel said. He kept walking till he got to the back of the car where Bella was still leaning against. She moved as soon as he was within arms length and stepped to one side grabbing her bag in the process. Castiel just dropped the knife and stepped away from the car so the other guys could get to the car.

"Why?" asked the one with dark brown hair as he too got close to the car. He pulled out three guns from his body before he walked away from the car towards Castiel. The other guy was also pulling out a few guns from his body before he closed the back and walked toward the circle that was forming with the Castiel, Bella, and the dark hair guy.

"Sam, Dean this is Isabella Swan." Castiel said, "Bella, this is Dean," Castiel pointed at the one that had made the comment about her being orphan Annie, "And Sam Winchester" Castiel finished.

"Swan? The sheriff's daughter?" asked the one called Dean. "Castiel, you bad boy. You kidnapped the sheriff's daughter." Dean said smiling.

"I had to. They are after her." Castiel said.

"Wait, who is after me?" Bella said trying to finally get some answers to the questions that Castiel had said he would answer.

"She doesn't know?" asked Sam looking at Castiel.

"What don't I know?" Bella asked but all three guys just ignored her which was starting to get on her nerves.

"No." Castiel said "There was never really time to explain anything to her with her dad possessed."

"Well isn't this going to be fun." said Dean. "First things first, I'm hungry." He grabbed Bella's bag and swung it on his shoulders before he popped the trunk open again and throw the bag on top of everything. He shut the trunk and came back to stand in the circle.

"What about me?" Bella said "I need to know what's going on!" She was getting really tried of not knowing what was going on.

She was so used to being in the loop with the Cullen…. She froze as soon as the name was out in her mind. She waited for some kind of pain to make her start hurting but unlike the last time when Castiel had shown up, she didn't start breathing hard. She realized that it didn't hurt to think about them like it used to. That as a start, she thought as she went through all their names.

Castiel, Dean, and Sam where looking at her waiting for her to speak. She had just stopped and frozen for what seemed like a long time.

"You ok?" Sam asked interrupting Bella and her thoughts.

She had gotten this glassy look in her eyes that made it seem like she wasn't there at all.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said not wanting to share anything with them.

"Ok…. Look here kid, we don't go picking up people everyday" said Dean looking her over "But we are only doing this because Cas thinks you are important. God knows why, but you are because they are coming after you." Dean said. He started walking to the car before she could say anything.

"Lets go. I'm hungry and we need to get out of here before people start showing up." Dean finished as he got into the car.

Bella just stood there. She wasn't sure what to think. She was going to go with these strangers, minus Castiel, and do what? She didn't know what was after her and her dad and mom were most likely in terrible danger because of her.

Castiel seem to sense what was going on in her mind because he came up to her as said "You will be safe."

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"The brothers have been doing this for a long time. They know exactly what they are doing." answered Castiel.

"They are brothers?" Bella asked. She should have known that because of their last name. Her brain seem to not be working properly.

"Yes. Lets go because Dean is a little impatient." Castiel said.

"Ok." Bella answered. She got into the car and looked out the window. She was leaving Forks for the first time in over a year and a half. But this time she was leaving with someone that she didn't completely trust.

And she knew that she could not come back. If she, did she would be putting everyone in the town in danger. Most importantly she would not have that connection to the Cullen's anymore. She wasn't sure what she felt about that but she knew that she would still care about them no matter what happened to her or them.

"Wait!" she said as they pulled out of Tyler's house.

"What?" said Dean annoyed.

"I need to do something really fast. Can you take me somewhere?"

"Do you really need to?" asked Sam from the front seat. "Yes." she answered looking like she was about to cry.

"Where?" asked Dean looking uncomfortable.

"Take a right." she said

* * *

Ten minutes later they were outside of the Cullen's house. The grass was over grown and the house suddenly didn't look white anymore.

"I'll be back." she said and got out of the car. Dean looked at Sam but didn't say anything.

They both looked at Castiel who said "I'll be back" and climbed out of the car after Bella. Castiel looked at the house and the windows which were blocked so no one could get in.

Bella went up the stairs really quietly and tried the door. It opened easily. She looked around to see that the piano was still there. She went to it and sat down. Memories of her first visit came up in her mind. She started crying without meaning to. She touched the piano and looked around.

She saw Castiel in the doorway. She tried to clean her tears but found that more came to replace them.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked suddenly through her tears.

"I do not know." said Castiel as he started walking towards her. He sat down next to her as soon as he reached the piano and he started playing.

Bella stared at his hands, then him forgetting about everything. He was rocking back and forth like he was in a trance, his eyes close, his fingers moving, barely touching the keys.

She didn't recognized the song and she was glad. He finished and took his hands off the piano.

"You play beautiful." Bella said.

"Thank you. I didn't know I could." he resounded. Bella didn't say anything. She sat next to him liking that nothing had to be said. He gave her a one arm hug and held her there and she let him liking the contact that she had once had. A whole minute pasted before he said anything.

"Everything will turn out ok." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"God works in mysterious ways." he answered.

She laughed. She couldn't help it. She still had tears in her eyes but all the sudden she wasn't sad anymore.

"What?" Castiel said pulling away to she her face.

"I believe you." she said "and that's so strange because I was never a big believer." she finished.

"You still have lots to learn, Bella." he said getting up. "We have to go. They will know you were here. That's what you wanted, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes." she admitted.

"Lets go then. If they want to find you, they will." he said taking her hand in his to help her up.

She walked out of the house a little better. She now knew that she could get over him with some help and it seem that she had found it in Castiel. She got in the car with Castiel right after her.

"About time!" said Dean "I thought I was about to die of hunger!" he said.

"Lets go." Bella said as looked out the window. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Bobby's." answered Sam. "We need to figure out why they are after you and we need to explain everything."

"About time." She said "I thought I was going to die without knowing anything." she answered smiling.

"You think your funny." said Dean from the front smiling

"Yeah just a little." she responded.

"Cas, I like her." said Dean before he put the car on drive and hit the accelerator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella wake up with a headache. She was sure she had been dreaming. Castiel had come back and saved her from something that had possessed Charlie. And she had met Dean and Sam….

She felt like she wasn't in her room so she opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in the back of a car and Castiel was sitting next to her starring to her.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello." he replied in a low voice "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep again." Castiel said with a worried look.

She didn't get a chance to reply because Dean started talking to her.

"Sleeping Beauty woke up." he said smiling.

She didn't know what to tell him so she just looked out the window, forgetting that Castiel had said that she had talked in her sleep.

She had been so sure that she had been dreaming all the mess that she had gotten into but it seem like she wasn't that lucky. The only good thing about this mess was that Castiel would be with her for a longer time than usual.

A few more hours passed when she started wondering if they were ever going to get to this person Bobby's house.

They had driven since the day before for a few hours to get away from Forks before Dean had pulled over in a crappy motel to spend the night. That had to be the most awkward night in Bella's entire life.

Dean had brought some food for her to the motel saying that she could not go out cause they might find her. He then had taken a whole bunch of little bags and had placed them all over the place and told her to get some sleep. She had not know if to take the bed, or the couch that the room had, or what. Sam finally told her to take the second bed and that he would sleep in the couch.

She asked about where Castiel was going to sleep to which Dean replied that he didn't sleep. She had not been sure if he was joking till she woke up in the middle of the night to see Castiel sitting on the end of her bed looking out the window.

She knew she shouldn't be to surprised because she knew other people that didn't sleep either. Except Castiel didn't seem…. not human. It had taken her almost two hours to get back to sleep with Castiel sitting at the foot of her bed.

When Dean woke her up the next morning at 6 AM, the first thing Castiel said was that she talked in her sleep. She blushed so hard when he said that. She had forgotten that she did that. At least she wasn't screaming anymore. The nightmares had stopped a while back after Castiel had showed up the second time.

They had been on the road for a few minutes when she fell asleep again being to tired from not being able to sleep that night.

"How far till Bobby's?" Bella asked. She was tired of sleeping in a car and she needed to go pee.

"Well you slept most of the way. Did you not sleep last night?" asked Sam turning around to look at her.

"Its kind of hard to sleep with strangers…." she answered looking at her hands in her lap. She wasn't lying that much. It was hard to sleep… with Castiel so close to her.

They didn't say anything.

"We are almost there. Just a few towns over." said Dean.

"I have to go to the restroom." said Bella after a few minutes.

Dean sighed "How bad? Can you wait 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she said squeezing her legs together.

Dean pulled in to a gas station 15 minutes later. While Bella ran to the restroom, he filled up on gas. Sam and Castiel went in the store for some smacks, not that Castiel would eat anyways but he got some for Bella.

An hour later they pulled in to Bobby's house.

Bella could tell this was the closest thing the Winchesters had to a home because they started to relaxes as soon as the place came into view. The car stopped in front of the house and the brothers got out with Castiel.

"Come on Bella. Bobby don't bite." said Dean laughing at his own joke.

Bella stepped out of the car looking around. It seemed that Bobby owned or rented a junk yard. It looked pretty big from where Bella was standing but she didn't have time to admire the place. She caught up to the boys before they went in the house not bothering to knock.

"Bobby!" Sam called out as soon as he walked in the door. Dean walked away from group as some as he went in. Castiel just stood in the hall looking around like this was the first time he had been in here.

Bella did the same as Castiel. She looked around noticing all the books all over the place. It was dark but welcoming somehow.

"Bobby?" Sam said again disappearing as he walked out of sight.

"Down here!" Bella heard from what seem like down stairs. The voice sounded tired and worried but strong.

"Come on." said Sam walking in the hall and looking at Bella and Castiel. Sam started walking and both Castiel and Bella followed him down the hall to what looked like a kitchen then down the stairs though a door.

"Looks like you have been busy." Bella heard Dean say. It seem like Dean had found Bobby first.

"Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I'm not useful." As Bella came down the stairs she spotted an older man in a wheelchair. He reminded her of her father for some reason but she wasn't sure why. He looked nothing like her dad. This man seemed shorted than Charlie but stronger and determined. He looked up to the stairs as soon as Bella came into view.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked as he looked at her.

Bella felt shy not knowing exactly what to say this man. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs to stand next to Castiel, the only person she truly felt safe with.

"This is Isabella Swan. The sheriff's daughter from Forks, Washington." answered Dean looking at her, which made Bella blush so much that she was sure she looked like a tomato.

"The sheriff's daughter? How did you pull that one off?" asked Bobby looking imprested.

"We didn't. Cas did. Cas says they are after her but we aren't sure why." said Sam behind her.

"I know why." said Castiel suddenly.

Bella was ones again lost about what they were talking about but this time she didn't interrupt. They seem like they were trying to figure out what was going on as well. They just had more information then she did. But it seem like she was going to get it all in a bit.

"And you didn't say anything why?" Dean asked annoyed.

"It just came to me." Castiel said simply.

"Well spill it angel wings." said Bobby.

He suddenly turned on Bella and touched her forehead like something was suppose to happen. She just stood there looking at Castiel like he had gone crazy. But then she remember that Charlie had tried to do something with his hands and it had not worked either. Or so Charlie had said.

"What's the matter Cas? Lost your juice?" Dean teased.

Castiel turned on Dean and touched his head like he had done to Bella except Dean fell on the floor like he was asleep. Bella, Bobby, and Sam stared at Dean on the floor.

"It doesn't work on her." Castiel said.

There was silent in the room for a whole five seconds before Bobby said "Wow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Noy mine... Just saying**

**Chapter 7**

Dean was now lying in the living room couch with ice on his head. And he was complaining.

"Couldn't you had done Sam? You know I don't like all your mojo crap." he said loudly putting the ice back on his head.

Castiel ignored him and continued to look at a book that was sitting on a table in the middle of the dinning room. Bella was sitting in one of the chairs still kind of confused about who was after her.

She looked up to see that Castiel was frowning about something. That simple frown took her breath away that she was glad she was sitting down. She blinked a couple of times and cleared her throat. Castiel looked up from the book curiously.

He sure was not human. He might seem human but there was no way he was. Especially with the powers he had used in front of Bella.

Bella wasn't sure how to ask him without being rude but she was dying to know. How was it that he could make her forget all the bad things that had happen to her? How could he at times make her forget Him? She knew it was impossible but he had. For periods of time it seem like she was free from all that she knew and she was sure it was his doing.

"Bobby, I have a really good question." Dean said from the living room.

Sam, Castiel and Bobby were doing research, trying to figure out how it was that Bella could do what she did. So far they had come up with nothing. Bella had not told them about the other encounters with other people that could not get into her head either. She wasn't ready to bring Him up yet. She could talk about the family but not Him.

"What do you want. All you have done is complain about Cas and the usage of his powers." said Bobby flipping the pages on a book. Once again Castiel started smiling.

"Well you would be pissed off to if it had been you!" Dean said getting up from the couch and walking towards the dinning room where everyone was at. After Dean had fallen down, he had hit his head on the floor pretty hard. Castiel had woken him up and together Castiel and Sam had helped him up the stairs into the living room. Bella had brought him some ice after Sam had told her.

Dean walked up to Bobby and started reading over his shoulder. He did this for a few seconds before he turned to Castiel and looked at him and then Sam.

He seen to forget his question till Castiel said "Your question?" Castiel did not even look up.

"Oh! Yeah. Uh… How in the world did you get up the stairs by yourself?" said Dean pointing at the door that lead to the stairs that he was talking about.

Bobby looked up from the book, turned his wheelchair and stared at Dean. "That is the very good question you have?" he said. "I have a better question: Why haven't asked any questions?" Bobby said turning his chair to face Bella.

Bella looked up surprised by his question. She thought about it and said "Well I do have questions but I'm not sure how to ask and Dean, and Sam never answer anything I ask."

Bobby threw both the brothers a look before he turned to Bella "Well just because those two are not answering doesn't mean that me and Cas won't answer." he said turning his chair towards the book so he could keep reading.

"Ask anything you want and someone better answer." Bobby said.

Castiel had stopped reading to look at Bella waiting for a question.

Bella wasn't even sure where to begin so she begin with the least complicated question.

"Why do they call you Cas?" Bella asked Castiel.

Before Castiel could answer Dean said from the kitchen "Castiel is to long, especially when we were yelling at him… well when I was yelling at him." he said as he dug in the cooler for something.

"So it's a nickname?" Bella asked.

"Its their nickname for me. Yes." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Can I call you that?" Bella asked looking at her hands on the table.

"You may." Castiel answered nodding his head. Bella looked up to see him looking a her.

"Before you ask anything else," Dean interrupted "All these questions better not be about Cas." Bella blushed at his statement "And me and Sammy here are free agents." he said and winked at her. Sam looked up at this and shook his head at his brother.

"You can never leave any girl alone, can you?" asked Sam looking at his brother. "Don't worry, my brother hits on anything with legs and boobs."

"Hey! That's not true!" Dean said. He was now sipping on a beer leaning against the wall, studying Bella over.

"Ignore Dean." Bobby said half reading a book, half paying attention to what was going on in the room. "Keep asking questions."

"Yeah don't mind me. I'll just sit here and do nothing." Dean said taking another sip of the beer.

"Ok…. What's after me?"

Everyone froze what they were doing and they all looked at each other. No one said anything. Bobby looked at the book in front of him and placed his hands on either side of the book.

"This is going to be hard to believe." he began "but we need you to keep an open mind especially about what you saw with Castiel and the thing that was pretending to be your father."

Bobby looked around and saw the brothers looking at each other. Castiel had stopped looking at his book and was paying close attention to Bella and what she was doing.

"She knows about vampires." Castiel said suddenly.

Bella flinched when she heard the word vampire. She didn't think she was ready for that part of the conversation.

"How?" Dean asked looking at Bella.

"I…uh… meet them where I use to live. I don't feel well. Can I… go?" Bella said uncomfortable.

Bobby looked at her before he said "Third door on the left. You can sleep there." he pointed down the hall.

Bella got out of her chair and walked as fast as she could without being rude. She open the door and found a simple bed with a pillow and blanket on top. She ran to the bed and threw herself on it. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She wasn't ready to let go but at the same time she wanted to let go. She wanted to be able to look at boys and not feel guilty. She wanted to be able to think His name and not feel a gash in her chest. But most of all she wanted to be happy.

* * *

Bella woke up in the middle of the night, not sure where she was. Then it came back in a flash. She was suppose to find out what was after her but Cas had brought up vampires. She felt the familiar tightening of her throat and sat up.

She need some water to go back to sleep so she crawled out of bed and open the door quietly. She looked out of her room to see that there was one light on in the living room and so she followed it.

She saw Dean on the couch but didn't see Sam anywhere. Bella figure that she had taken Dean usual place to sleep which left him to sleep in the living room. She made her way to the kitchen when she saw Castiel outside through one of the windows.

She had forgotten that he didn't sleep so it took her by surprise when she saw him standing outside looking at the sky. She was thinking about joining him or not, when he turned and saw her standing in the living room. She didn't have a choice now that Cas had seen her, she thought. She made her way across the living room slowly so she wouldn't make much noise and wake up Dean.

She opened and closed the door quietly and turned to face Cas. He was now looking at the sky as if he was waiting for something. She wasn't sure what to say so she went to sit on one of the chairs that was there and looked around the porch that she sat in.

It was quiet except for the wind that was making its way across the yard. She felt herself relax more than she had since yesterday and she realized that the possession of Charlie had just happen yesterday.

Bella looked at Cas but his back was turned still looking at the sky.

She was wondering what he was thinking about when he said "We have yet to tell you what is after you." Bella didn't say anything.

She wasn't sure if that meant that Cas was going to tell her right now or if she was going to have to wait till the morning for either Dean or Sam or even Bobby to tell her.

Bella wasn't totally comfortable with Dean or Sam yet. She had only met them a day ago, and even if she had spent all day with them, she didn't know anything about them except their name and that they were fake FBI. Bell knew even less about Bobby who she had just met today.

Cas on the other hand, had been there on the day everything had changed for her. When He had decided to leave, Cas had been there to help her. Even if it had only been three times she had seem him before all this mess, she trusted him. But she didn't know much about him except is name and that he had powers.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Bella.

Cas turned around to look at her.

"They agreed that it would be better if I told you." Cas said still looking at her. He walked over to were Bella was sitting and took a seat next to her. The cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

"Why did they say that?" Bella asked looking at him. Even as she asked he question she studied him over. He still had the same tux with the same tan jacket. He had that glow to him again like he had in the forest and she wondered how he did it.

"I'm not sure. Dean laughed and said that you had it bad for me but I'm not sure what that means." Cas said seriously. "What do you have that is so bad?"

Bella bushed so much she was sure she was going to burst in flames. "I'm not sure." she lied. She looked down at her hand which were in her lap not sure how to continue.

"Is it normal to turn red?" Cas asked tilting his head to one side. Bella looked up and saw his hand move up reaching towards her face to touch her cheeks. She couldn't move. She was torn between letting him touch her or moving away. It was to late.

His hand was touching her cheek softly, running his fingers back and forth looking at where his fingers was touching.

For the first time in a very long time she felt a spark. It surprised her so much, she jumped back a few inches from his hand. Cas must have felt it to because he pulled back his hand a few inches at the same time Bella jumped back.

They both looked at each other. Then Cas looked at his hand and then lowered it and sat back on the chair. Bella touched her cheek and looked towards the front of the house.

"Dean told me about personal space. My apologizes." Cas said looking at Bella. He held his hands together but kept rubbing the fingers that had touched her cheeks.

"Its ok…" Bella said still blushing. She couldn't tell Cas that she wanted him to touch her, that she wanted him to kiss her. Bella wasn't even sure where all these feelings were coming from. She decided to change the subject not knowing what was going on between them. "So… uh… can you tell me what is after me?"

"The thing that was in your father, that smoke that you saw come out, is what Dean, Sam, and Bobby hunt. They go all around the country looking for things that are hurting people and they kill them." he paused and looked at Bella to see if she was understanding.

"But what is it?" Bella asked. She actually wanted to know what was after her now. "Why are Dean and them hunting them?"

"They smoke thing you saw is a demon." Cas said.

Bella looked at him like he had grown a second head and had to try very hard to keep an open mind like Bobby had said a few hours ago.

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"The smoke goes in anybody and takes over the body and gives it strength, and other abilities. But they don't seem to work on you. Like your blocking the use of their abilities on you." Cas said once again staring at her. "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Bella responded.

"You block demons out. You block me out. How?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." said Bella "Wait, are you a demon? You have all that power stuff…"

"No, I am not a demon. I am something else." he said. Cas had gotten up from his chair and was now looking at the stars again.

Bella could tell there was something going on in his head. Some kind of arguing.

Bella walked up to him and stood by his side looking at the sky with him. She could see all the stars shining really bright but the moon was no where to be seem.

"What are you?" Bella whispered. She didn't know if he was going to answer or if his answer was going to be believable. But then she thought she had seen him do some amazing things that no one else could do.

"I…" he hesitated "I am an Angel of the Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine.... just saying**

**Chapter 8 **

"Can you pass the milk?" Dean said rather sleepy.

Bella picked up the milk that was in front of her and handed it to Dean across the table.

It was today, two months ago that Cas had told Bella about angels and demons and she still wasn't all that comfortable like Dean and Sam seem to be. Then again, they had basically been raised in this kind of thing and didn't know any better.

When Cas had told her he was an angel, she had not been sure if he was joking or not. She waited for him to say "Just kidding, Bella! You fell for it!" but it never can. Instead he remain looking at the sky till Bella asked what he was doing. "Looking at the stars." he answered and didn't talk again. He stood so still that Bella could have sworn Cas had become a statue. She stayed with him for a while thinking about all that he had told her, about the demons and her strange resistant to the powers angels and demons had.

She also had to remember of the vampire powers that she was able to block out. This was a lot to handle. She didn't even know how she was doing it. Maybe her brain was on AM while everyone else's was on FM. That was an idea.

Bella went back to bed right before the sun started rising in the morning and didn't wake up till 11AM which Dean complained about because he didn't get to sleep in.

"So is the whole 'Cas is an angel' thing still new?" asked Dean making conversation while he poured the milk in his Lucky Charms.

"A little. I didn't grow up to be afraid of the dark like you did." Bella said playing with her food. She notice that she wasn't as hungry lately. It might have to do with the fact that she found out there was ghost and demons and all kinds of other scary stuff that she did not want to think about. Had it not been enough that she knew vampires were real?

"Ah. Well I wouldn't say me and Sam are scared. We hunt this things for a living. We cant really be scared." said Dean smiling as he put in his mouth a spoon full of the cereal.

"You know what I mean." said Bella. She pushed her chair away from the table and got up.

"Where are you going? You better not throw away that cereal! That's perfectly good cereal!" Dean said with a mouth full as Bella walked away. It was a miracle that Bella had somehow learned really quick to understand Dean when his mouth was so full of food. Even Sam had trouble understanding some things that came out of Dean's mouth when it was full.

Bella walked to the kitchen to see Bobby making so eggs for himself. He was having a hard time getting close enough to actually make them that Bella put her plate in the sink and went over to help him.

"Here Bobby, I'll do it."

"Oh thanks Bella. I'm still not completely used to this." Bobby said pointing at his legs.

Bella raised an eye brow.

"When did it happen?"

"Uh… A few months before you came. I tried to get Cas to fix them, but he is cut off from the boss so he lost a few things…" Bobby said getting out of the way for Bella to cook.

"Oh." was all Bella said. She had forgotten that Cas was a rebel. That was why he hesitated when he said he was an angel of the Lord. Cas wasn't sure anymore.

"You seen at home in the kitchen." Sam said as he came in from the hall that led to the rooms.

Bella turned around to look at Sam. She wasn't sure why but sometimes she felt more comfortable with Sam. It might have to do with the fact that Dean can never act like an adult around her. Sam says that there is a grown up Dean but she had yet to see it. And Bobby… it was like he could she into her mind even though she knew he couldn't. It wasn't like when Cas was looking at her. Bobby felt more like her second father or something.

"I used to cook for my Dad all the time before all of…. Wait! What happen to my parents?" Bella asked suddenly. She had forgotten about them with all of this stuff going on around her. Her parents have been the furthest thing in her mind recently.

"Cas didn't tell you?" Dean said walking in the kitchen with the bowl in his hands. Apparently Dean had finished devouring his food.

"No… Was he suppose to tell me something?" Bella said as she turned off the stove, "This is done. Where do I put it?"

She had taken the pan from the stove and was now looking at Bobby to tell her where to put the eggs.

"Get a plate and hand it over." Bobby said as he dug for a fork in the clean dishes and pointed at one of the cabinets that was far from his reach.

She set down the eggs in the table and everyone followed her to the dining room. Everyone including Bella sat down to watch Bobby eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bella asked Sam when he sat down with nothing except a cup of coffee.

He looked down at his cup and looked at Bella, "I'll eat after this. I'm not that hungry right this moment." Sam looked at his cup and raised it to take a drink from it.

Bella ignored that. She was sure he as hungry but he wasn't going to eat till he finished telling her what ever happened to her parents back home.

"So what happen?" Bella asked looking at Bobby. He was taking his time eating the eggs that he had gotten. He chewed slowly tasting every bit and it was annoying Bella. What could be so bad?

"Cas isn't back yet." Bobby said after he swallowed his food.

"Ok….? What does that have to do with me?" said Bella looking back and forth between the brothers and Bobby.

"He went to check on your father and found a vampire watching over the area. And a few werewolves. He stayed to make sure no one gets hurt." Bobby said looking at his food. Bella froze.

"What vampire?" she asked half whispering. Her eyes were getting blurry and her ears had a strange ringing to them. She didn't seem to register the fact that Bobby had also said werewolf.

"We don't know her name. Cas didn't say. The last time he called was three days ago." Bobby said.

Bella had noticed that Cas was gone but she just thought that he was off looking for God like he had said he would. He started leaving a week after Bella was got to Bobby's place.

Cas had told her before he left that she would be safe there and that nothing would happen to her. She had believed him and he stayed there the last two months doing everything that Bobby told her to do which was usually moving around books and cleaning. Every once in a while she got to go to town with the boys and buy some new clothes or something.

She also noticed that the boys were never to far. They were always a few feet behind her keeping an eye on her.

"Why didn't you tell me he had gone to Forks?" Bella said looking around at all their faces.

"We didn't think you needed to know." said Dean looking at her. Bella looked at him. She suddenly wanted to scream at them for not telling her sooner.

"When is he going to call again?" Bella asked, "I need to know who it is." she said.

"Cas doesn't really care much for schedules. He calls when he wants to." Sam said as he lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth.

"Well next time he calls please, please tell me." she said looking at each of them.

"I'll see what happens." said Bobby and left it like that.

The brothers didn't say anything and Bella didn't care much about conversation at the moment. She was thinking. Could it be….? She felt a weird feeling in her heart. She didn't know what to think. Maybe, just maybe it could. But he had said never again, had he not?

What about Cas? This was more confusing than she had thought it would be. She left the table without saying anything and went to shut herself in her room. She had to think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not mine... just saying**

**Chapter9**

Bella had gotten in the rhythm of how things worked by the this time and she wondered how they did it.

As far as she could tell, Dean nor Sam had a job. Bobby didn't look like he had one either.

They never seem to leave the house, other than to be outside but the refrigerator had plenty of food and the water and lights were still working.

Bella had sorta become the maid without meaning to. She started by cleaning the kitchen after breakfast one day and found that she could not stop after seeing the mess in the house so she moved around trying to organize things as best she could. She didn't know what the order of the books were so she usually left that alone. Bobby seem to pull them out anyways right after she put them up so she didn't see why she should put the books up.

And she didn't go anywhere near the boys rooms. That was the one thing that she would not do no matter how much Dean begged her to. He was like an over grown baby.

"Come on! Please Bella. I'm begging you! You're like our mother to the rescue!" Dean told her one day as she cleaned the kitchen after breakfast.

"No, Dean." she said smiling as she washed dishes.

"Why?" Dean whined almost on his knees.

Bella just smiled and started putting dishes away.

"You can do it after you finish here. Come on."

She didn't mind cleaning after them but there was only so much she would do. She had started to think of them like family, but that didn't mean that she was going to clean their room. Bella still had plenty of cleaning. This house had been a royal mess before she came but she always got bored after she finished. After all there wasn't that much to do being stuck in the same place day in, day out.

She didn't know what the boys did except Bobby. He was always researching something or getting calls from other hunters asking for information. Bella couldn't believe there was more hunters that it took her by surprise the fist time they called.

She thought it was Castiel when the phone rang around 8AM. She almost tripped over her own feet when she ran from her room to see if she could talk to Cas only to see Bobby pulling out yet another book and give the person detailed instructions on how to get rid of a trickster. She went back to her room rather disappointed.

Bella spent her mornings cleaning and afternoon being bored out of her mind. The suite life of a girl with a couple of hunters she thought one day and laughed at herself. It wasn't much of a life.

She did notice that the boys always came in before dark from god knows where, all kindas of dirty and messy, getting everything dirty that she would get mad and yell at them before they start feeling bad for getting everything dirty. That usually got them and they would change and clean everything that they had just made a mess. She did wonder where they went everyday, but she never asked. So it was a surprise when Sam asked her to join them one day after she had finished with the dishes in the kitchen.

"What?" Bella asked looking at both of them really suspicious as she dried her hands. "Why?"

"Well… we know your waiting for Cas to get back and that could be a while." said Dean looking at her from across the kitchen while he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"And we thought you might need to learn how to defend yourself." Sam added.

"Defend myself?" Bella repeated looking at both of them with a smirk on her face, "You do realize that I'm an accident waiting to happen?" Bella asked hoping they were kidding. They had seen this first hand when she tripped on a daily bases making an excuse about her shoe to the chair moving in her way as she walked by.

Both brothers looked at each other.

"Well… we feel that with a bit of training you can get better about the accidents… If you want to try." Sam said trying very hard not to say the wrong thing.

"Sammy here was horrible at all this when he started and he has improved a lot. He is almost as good as me." said Dean smiling with a wink of his eye.

"So that's what you do? You go practice killing each other?" she looked at them.

Deans smile was whipped clean off his face and Sam looked uncomfortable in a fraction of a second.

"We would never kill each other." Dean whispered coldly.

She was taken aback by the way Dean said it. Dean just started back not blinking. She didn't understand what Dean was talking about. She didn't mean it. Was there more that she didn't know about?

It seem there was because for the first time ever she thought Dean was being serious.

"Dean…" Sam whispered "She doesn't know."

This caught her attention. There was something else that they were keeping from her?

"What don't I know?" Bella whispered but Dean only looked at her.

He walked off. He was in the living room when he yelled back "Tell her Sammy." and that was all that was heard before the front door was slammed close.

Bella and Sam looked at each other and to the front door. They both heard the a car turn on and drive off rather fast.

Bella had not expected that.

"Ummm. Well…. that went well." Sam whispered. He had moved to the table and was know sitting in one of the chairs still looking at the doors.

"What did I say?" Bella was now sitting in front of Sam looking at him.

"Ummm…"

"What the hell is going on!?" Bobby yelled from the living room. Both Sam and Bella turn to see Bobby making his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Bell and Sam sitting.

"So Dean took off. Why?"

"Bella… made a comment and it…"

"Pissed him off." Bobby finished for him. He turned and looked at Bella "Well, I was waiting for someone to piss him off. It was going to happen with him being stuck here day after day. What did you say?"

Bella looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know what she had said to upset Dean so much.

"I don't know."

Bobby turned and looked at Sam.

"She… ummm… said we were practicing killing each other…" Sam said looking uncomfortable yet again.

Bobby looked at Sam and turned to looked at Bella.

"And then he said we should tell her…." Sam finished. Bella was looking at Bobby when Sam said that so she saw how he reacted to what he said.

It was kind of funny how it seem like his eyes were about to pop out. Bella wanted to laugh but she had a feeling it was not the right moment.

"She has been kept in the dark long enough." said someone from the living room. All three turn to see Castiel walking in. Behind him, to Bella's surprise was Alice Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not mine... just saying.**

**Chapter 10**

Bella had a hard time believing her eyes. She was sure that it was really happening but at the same time, how many times had she imagined one of the Cullen's coming back? She stared at the figure next to Castiel, trying to find something wrong with this person. She couldn't find anything wrong with it.

It had to be Alice.

Bella slowly got up from the table and made her way to the doorway where Castiel and Alice were at. Maybe she would disappear when she got to close.

Bella stopped in front of Castiel and looked up at him. He had those same hard blue eyes and those thin lips that never seem to smile. It didn't help that she found herself festinated, wondering what those thin lips would feel like if they were to touch her.

Castiel didn't move or show any sign of discomfort with Bella staring at him. But then again Cas thought it was the normal thing to do.

Bella was in her own world, so when Sam spoke up she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Who are you?" he said from the table.

Bella had forgotten about Alice. She turned to look at Alice. She was staring from her to Castiel like she was trying to figure a hard puzzle out.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Bobby seconded Sam.

Bella walked up to her and grabbed both her hands. They were ice cold.

"Its really you." Bella whispered looking at Alice in the eyes forgetting about everything else. For the first time in months she saw the golden eyes that she had been trying to forget..

"Bella, who is she?" Sam asked seeming that Bella seem to know this stranger.

Bella pulled her into a hug not giving a care in the world. She didn't care about Dean and his hissy fit, she didn't care that she didn't know what she was feeling for Castiel, she didn't care that her parents were miles away in constant danger because of her.

All she cared about was that for a minutes or days or even weeks she would have her best friend with her to share this madness that she had gotten in.

"Its ok Bella." Alice whispered in her musical voice. She was hugging her back but was looking at the boys.

Sam had gotten up in while Bella was hugging her and was trying to see what was going on.

"This is Alice Cullen." Castiel said to Bobby and Sam. "Where in Dean?"

"He…. Left." Bella heard Sam say.

Bella let go of Alice but kept looking at her, afraid that she might disappear when she looked away.

"Like Cas said, this is Alice. Alice this is Sam and Bobby." She pointed at Sam and then Bobby as she said their names.

"Your not human are you?" Bobby said looking at Alice.

Bella froze. She knew they couldn't kill Alice but knowing Bobby and his ability to search, they could find a way. Why would Cas bring her if they could kill her?

"No I'm not human." Alice answered looking very cheerful for someone who had just revealed her secret.

Bella turned to look at her. Alice just smiled "Its ok. Bella, really."

"What are you?" demanded Sam at the same time Alice was trying to make Bella feel better.

"She is a friend." Bella interrupted before Alice could say anything.

"Alice can help." Cas said as he made his way to the table to sit down "Where is Dean?"

"He drove off when Bella made a comment about us practicing killing each other…." Sam said looking at Cas.

"Can you find him?" Cas said looking at Alice.

Before Bobby or Sam had a chance to question what Cas meant by that, Alice said "He is in a black car at a park with a lake."

"That's about 20 minutes away. He shouldn't have gotten there yet." Bobby said looking at Alice.

"Alice and Bella will explain. I will get Dean." Cas said before he got up and walked into the living room and disappeared.

Bella looked at Alice before she looked at Bobby and Sam. This was going to be a long conversation.

Bella tried as best she could to explain what Alice could do and what she was without freaking Sam and Bobby. She really didn't want them to kill her.

For the first time in a long time she had a girl to be friends with again. Well truth be told, Alice was the only girl that Bella was true friends with.

After a bit of yelling from Bobby and Sam, and a lot of defending from Bella and Alice, it was settled that Alice was not dangerous and she could stay.

"She can stay in my room." Bella said looking at Alice "Its not like she sleeps anyways." Bella said casually.

"What do you mean 'its not like she sleeps'?" Bobby half yelled.

"Bella, why don't you show me our room?" Alice said pushing Bella toward the hall with a forced smile. They quickly left and entered Bella's room.

Bella walked up to her bed and sat down, "I didn't think they would be that bad." she said laying down.

"Well they took it as well as they could considering what they are and what I am. Did you expect anything else. They hunt things like me all the time and now they have to live with one." Alice giggled.

Bella turned at the sound of her giggles.

"Your laughing at this? You know they could find a way of killing you?" Bella said angrily. "Bobby has all kinds of books and one of them could say something about killing very had, never sleep, can see the future vampires!"

Bella was breathing hard by now. She didn't understand Alice. Why was she laughing about this?

She laid in bed and tried to calm down. This really wasn't like her. Why was she yelling at Alice.

"Bella, Castiel isn't going to let anything happen to me." Alice said beside Bella.

"How do you know that?" Bella whispered.

"He isn't going to let anything happen to me because he knows it would hurt you." Alice stated.

"What does it have to do with me?" Bella said confused. Had Alice already picked up on what was going on between them?

"Ok. Act all innocent then. Just think about what your doing cause I don't know if you can become an angel just as easy as you can become a vampire." Alice said. " I have to go hunt."

"What? Your eyes are still gold. Why are you going?" Bella said getting up, and turning her head towards Alice.

"I just feel like I should feed a little more often. We are going to be very busy the next few day so… its just precaution." Alice said as she moved to the mirror to look at her self.

Bella just stared at her. She was always making sure there wasn't a hair out of place.

"Where is your clothes?" Alice asked looking around the room.

"Well… I don't have that much clothes. I just brought with me a few things when I left Charlie's." Bella said.

"Oh Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Alice said looking at her.

"We are going shopping tomorrow." Alice stated after she thought about it for a few minutes.

"Oh great. Sam and Dean's favorite thing to do!" Bella said looking annoyed..

"Yeah… they will both have to go with us. Maybe we can get Castiel to go with us instead?" Alice said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Maybe."

"Ok I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours. Stay out ok trouble please." Alice said sweetly before she opened the door and disappeared.

Bella laid back down and thought about what Alice said about Castiel. Was it true? Did Castiel really like her? She was in her room for a while before she heard the front door open announcing that Dean and Cas were back. Bobby and Sam were still in the kitchen from what Bella could here.

She was surprised to hear someone walking down the hall towards her room. She was even more surprised to see Castiel walk in to her room.

"Hello." Castiel said.

"Hi."

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Bella said looking up to him. He was still wearing the same clothes that she had met him with all those months back.

"About the role you will most likely play in the war between Lucifer and Michael." Castiel said.

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

** Not mine... just saying.**

Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight. If Dean says yes to Michael, and Sam says yes to Lucifer, it's the end of the world?" Bella said looking around the room.

"You could say that. Yes." Dean said looking at his feet.

Bella looked around at all of them with her mouth open still not comprehending. Castiel was the only one standing up looking at Bella. Everyone else was sitting down looking at her. They seem to be waiting for her to say something.

After explaining for a few hours, Bella still didn't want to believe what Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Castiel had said to her.

"So you started the Apocalypse, and you want me to end it?" Bella yelled pointing at Sam and Dean. They both were sitting very low in their chairs. They weren't used to being yelled at. Especially by a girl.

"This was ridicules! Since when do I have the power to stop the most powerful angels in the world!?" Bella kept yelling. She got up and started walking around for something to do.

"We don't want you to do it by yourself. We want you to help us with this." Dean spoke up after letting Bella yell at them for a while, "We understand that we have to take some kind of responsibility for this but we realize we can't do it alone."

"We need your help." Sam said quietly.

Bella looked at both of them. She could tell that they weren't used to asking for help and they really meant what they said, but she wasn't sure how she could help. All she knew was that she blocked out powers but how would that help?

She walked over and sat down and looked around the room one more time. Alice had come back with the most yellow eyes she had ever seem on any of the Cullen's before. She was sitting across from Bella on the floor looking at her, for the first time not smiling, just looking. Of course she had some pretty jeans on with a dark red shirt and very high, very shiny boots. Alice was never out of style even for a meeting with strangers.

Bobby was in his wheel chair looking more depressed then Bella had ever seen him, that she felt sorry for him. Bobby now had the part of acting like the father for the boys and she had a feeling that he blamed himself for what the boys had done. It really wasn't his fault, she wanted to tell him, but she could not find the words that would make him feel better.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the guilty couch both looking at Bella with a 'Please help us' look. She wasn't sure about what to do. If she didn't help them, more than half the world of people would die. She might even be one of the people to die. But the question still remained, how is she suppose to help?

Bella turned and looked at Castiel. He was the same as ever. She did wonder about the body he was possessing. Did the body feel everything that Castiel was feeling? The other thing that kept bothering her was what would happen if Castiel decided to leave the body he is in now? Would she like the body or the angel? So many questions, but so little time.

"How am I suppose to help?" she said rather quietly looking down at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer. After all, it wasn't every day that you got asked to help defeat the most powerful angels there is.

"We have to figure out how your power works and why it works on certain thing and not others." Castiel said looking at her.

She shook her head.

"What if we don't know what it is? What if we never figure out what makes it happen?" she was doubting herself. She was just human. How could she fight angels and demons and all sorts of stuff when she couldn't even fight off humans?

"Well that's easy." Alice said from the floor. She turned and stared at Castiel, "You haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Dean interrupted looking from Alice to Cas.

Alice and Cas kept looking at each other and Bella had the feeling that something other than what could be seen was happening. The only thing that was moving were Alice's eyes. Castiel's eyes were staring straight at Alice not so much as blinking. Everyone else kept looking between them wondering what Cas was doing. Finally Alice relaxed and Cas blinked.

"Well that was interesting." Alice said shaking her head back and forth slowly as she rubbed the side of her head.

"What happened?" Bella asked having never seen this happened before. She got up from the couch and walked over to where Alice was sitting on the floor and sat next to her rubbing her back as if to make sure she was ok.

"I saw into her mind." Castiel replied looking at Bella sitting next to Alice. He turned and looked between Bobby and Dean and Sam, "Its her mind."

"What do you mean her mind?" Bobby asked wheeling himself forward to where Cas was still standing. Dean and Sam stood up as well following Bobby to stand behind him.

"Her mind is protected. Her brother, the mind reader could not read her thoughts." Cas said looking at Alice. She had recovered from her mind being invaded and was now looking between Cas and Bobby.

"OK… so how do we use that?" Dean replied looking at Cas and Bobby for an answer.

"Its not just that. Her power is growing." Cas said turning to look at Bella.

"What do you mean by that? What power are you talking about?" Bella questioned Cas. This was getting way out of hand. There was no way that she had any kind of power. Really? She was just human. A clumsy human at that. She didn't think she was special at all except for the bad things happening to her all the time. It wasn't her fault that the universe decided that not enough bad thing had happen in her life and that they were throwing as many as possible in a short time.

"Bella, your mind is the most protected thing there is in your body" Alice explained, "Everything in you mind is private in there. No one can get in and all these powers the angels and demons have, they are for the mind. Edwards power is for the mind as well and that's why he couldn't read you thoughts. Because they were protected" she finished.

Bella sat there for a few second considering everything Alice had just said. She still wasn't sure what it meant or what Cas said that her power was growing. How was it a power to have a private mind? Should that not be a given?

"So no one can get into my brain?" Bella asked looking at Cas for an answer.

"That is correct." Cas said.

"And what do you mean it is growing?" Bella asked looking from Alice to Cas.

Everyone turned to Cas for an answer.

"Your power is growing but I'm not sure how." Cas explained. "Even Alice is not sure how." He continued.

Bella was so confused right now.

"So I have a power but it is growing and nobody is sure how or what it will be when it is done? Yeah that sounds very believable." Bella said sarcastically.

"I never said nobody knows." Cas interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Cas this is not funny. Just tell us what you know and stop leaving things out!" Dean yelled finally getting frustrated by the answers that were not given.

"Chuck has to know what is going on." Cas said looking at Bella.

"Who is Chuck?"

No one answered Bella. She looked around and saw Dean looking at Sam. The were staring at each other not saying a word but Bella had a feeling they were having a whole conversation without saying one word out loud.

"We will go see Chuck." Dean said after a few seconds of silent.

"Who is Chuck?" Bella repeated. This was really starting to bug her. Why could she not get a decent answer from someone? She saw everyone except Alice and Bobby walk out of the room and heard jackets being put on and keys being moved and still no one said anything to her. Even Alice was being really quiet for her usual crazy and loud self.

She got off the floor and started going to the front room where Sam, Dean and Cas were getting ready to leave.

"Wait, you are going right now?" Bella asked looking at each of them.

"Yes we are. We don't get many big leads in this job so anything we get, we follow till it goes cold." Dean said with a serious face on as he fixed his collar on his favorite jacket, " and right now you are the biggest lead and help we have. So if you feel like we are ignoring your questions, that's because we don't have time to answer everything or because we don't know the answers."

"Right this moment its both. You can ask Bobby for answers. He is always helpful." Sam said looking down at Bella.

"What am I suppose to do while your gone. I don't even know what I can do to help!" Bella exclaimed finally losing control "I wasn't exactly brought up to fight all this stuff you are fighting and I don't know what I'm still doing here. I'm not a soldier."

"That's why I'm here." Alice said quietly from behind Bella.

Bella jumped at the sound of her voice not having heard or seen her come up behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said turning around to face her.

"Alice, you know what to do." Cas said before he open the door and walked out. Dean and Sam followed him out the door before the door was closed leaving Bella and Alice with Bobby who was still in the living room.

"Alice, what was he talking about?" Bella asked looking at the vampire.

"Castiel asked me to come to train you. With Bobby." Alice said quietly "I have seem what it will be like if you do not fight and it is not pretty."

"How? Isn't it far away from now?" Bella asked still standing exactly where she was, not sure what to do.

"Castiel showed me." she answered and stared walking back to where Bobby was at.

Bella followed not sure what was going on anymore. What kind of training was she going to do? What about her power and how it was growing?

"Bella, now begins the worst part of you life." Bobby said as she entered the room.

"What?"

"Your training begins now." Bobby said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not mine... just saying.**

**Chapter 12**

The next few weeks were just like Bobby said. The worst part of her life.

Bobby would wake her up at 5:30 in the morning every day and it would start. She always started with a cold shower, outside in the cold, where Bobby was yelling at her to hurry up the whole time. As soon as she was dressed, she would follow Bobby out to the back where there was room to run and exercise.

Bobby had made his own training field in the back. There was this roof in the middle of the field with mats and punching bags and weights. And Alice was standing in the middle waiting for Bella.

Next came the 200 push ups which she could not do. She usually spent 45 minutes just on trying to finish her push ups while Bobby was yelling at her to hurry up, that she was taking forever. After that, she ran a mile around Bobby's property which was pretty big. That took a while as well.

By this time the boys had gotten up and had made there way to the back to start training as well which didn't bother Bella at all cause she noticed she liked the company.

Bobby would tell her to do a few jumping jacks and curl up, so by the time Bobby was done, her body was exhausted.

But it didn't stop there because that's when Alice took over and Bella wasn't sure which was worst Bobby or Alice.

The first day with Alice, was just explaining all the weapons that there was in the world. Bella wasn't sure why she was doing that and found out the next day when Alice brought out no less than 100 different types of weapons.

She had knifes of all sort, swords, and guns.

Alice started off with knifes showing her a bit of everything and then moving on to swords. Then she ended with guns.

That wasn't the end. Dean and Sam thought it was a good idea that she learn different ways of defending herself including martial arts and boxing.

None of this was easy on Bella and she struggled everyday to learn all the new things they all had to teach her. She was bruised from all the work they were making her do that even in her sleep she could feel her body hurting.

Time pasted and Bella got really good.

* * *

"You are getting better." Dean said as they walked back to the house after an intense workout with Alice and Bobby.

"It was going to happen sooner or later with Bobby yelling at me nonstop." Bella joked with a smile.

"Well that's the only way he knows how to train. Imagine doing all this that you are doing, at age 12." Dean smirked. "Except without Alice of course. She sure is tiny." he chuckled as he thought about it.

"Tiny or not," Bella said defending Alice "She can beat you in 3 seconds flat."

"Yeah, but its only because she is super strong and super fast. If she wasn't, then I think I could beat her." Dean said.

"In your dreams." said Bella as she walked in the house. They parted ways both going into their own rooms. Bella sat down on the floor knowing she was to dirty and sweaty to sit on her clean bed.

Ever since all this exercise stuff had started, Alice had taken over the cleaning duty with her being a vampire and not getting tired or having the need to sleep. Bella was always to tired to do anything after the workout other than take a shower and grab something to eat. And the boys never seem to care if it was clean or dirty, which was no surprise to Bella or Alice. But both girls were very comfortable living there.

Bella finally decided she needed a shower so she got up and made her was to where she kept her clothes. As Alice had promised, they had gone shopping, were Alice got her ten of everything including workout clothes. Bella now had enough clothes to not have to wash every day like before. She grabbed what she needed and was out of her room to the bathroom.

She pasted by Dean's and Sam's room and entered the bathroom.

Bella looked at the mirror to see herself. She had changed a lot this past few weeks.

Her hair now had different colors of brown in it because of the sun but it was still just as long. Her skin was really tan from being out in the sun for long hours at a time. But the most noticeable thing was that she had a muscles now. Her arms and legs were toned. And her stomach was really smooth from all the crunches.

She had always been skinny, but this was more than that. She could run a mile and not get tired. She could do 100 push ups and after go do some serious sword fighting with Alice and it wouldn't hurt like it used to.

She was fit. She was read to fight with Dean and Sam.

* * *

She took her shower and thought about the changes that had happen to her and Alice this pasted few weeks.

How had Alice been able to come here without the Cullens. What about Jasper? Did she not miss him? Bella had not hear about Jasper since Alice had gotten here. Where were the Cullens at?

Bella got out of the shower and went looking for Alice. She didn't have to look that far because as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, her nose told her she was in the kitchen cooking. And sure enough she found her in the kitchen with Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam were eating homemade lasagna while Alice washing dished. Bella had just sat down when Alice placed a plate of hot lasagna in front of her.

"Eat up, Bella. You have to be hungry after all that.' Alice said cheerfully. Alice turned around and went back to washing dishes.

Bella didn't want to talk in front of Dean and Sam about the Cullens so she started eating slowly.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam had taken a liking to Alice but it had not been that easy. Castiel had to be there the first few days as they adjusted to her being a vampire. They trusted the angel that much that they gave her a chance. And they weren't regretting it.

"Dang Alice, you make the best lasagna ever. No offense Bella." Dean said turning to look a Bella.

"Well Alice has been doing this a lot longer than I have." Bella said smiling.

"You know a dish washer could come in handy." Alice said as she dried the dishes and staked them up neatly.

"Your kidding, right?" Sam said as he looked at the pile of dishes Alice had just done.

"You just finished washing the dished in less than 3 minutes and you want a dish washer?"

"Well they are handy." Alice argued. "It gives me time to finish other things while the dishes wash."

"But you have all the time in the world." Dean said as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"What's going to happen when I leave and you have to do all this by yourselves?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Dean asked smiling.

Bella kept eating as Alice went into the living room to clean up. Dean and Sam left to their rooms leaving Bella and Alice alone to talk.

Bella got up from the kitchen and went in to the living room with her food to see what was going on the Cullens.

"Ask away Bella. I know you have been dying to." Alice said as soon as she stepped in the living room.

"Do you miss Jasper?"

Alice was picking up random things off the floor when she froze. She got up slowly and sat down in the couch. She patted the one next to her and said, "Come sit down."

Bella walked over and put her food on the center table. She sat down and turned to look at Alice.

"Of course I miss Jasper. But what can I do? I have to help you train. You have to grow strong if we are to have any chance of pulling this off. You don't realize it but you are the special weapon Sam and Dean have. Not to put any pressure on you or anything." she smiled "Jasper understands that I have to do this. He doesn't know where I'm at but I call him every night and we spend all night talking." Alice said smiling as she said this.

"What about… the rest of the family?" Bella asked quietly.

Alice sighed. She looked across the room as if she was looking for something then she looked back at Bella.

"They know what I'm doing but they don't know where I am. I thought it was to risky to tell them." Alice said.

"Why?"

"Bella, you have to understand, at Forks, that was the happiest we had been in a long time. And most of that was because Edward had finally found someone he loved." Alice said.

She paused as she gathered her thoughts to continue, "When he decided he wanted to leave, he made all of us promise we would never come back to see you. That we would leave you alone. And we went along with it because we thought he would realize what he did and go back to Forks to look for you…. But he didn't even come with us."

'What do you mean he didn't go with you?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes as she heard for the first time what had happened after he had left.

"Carlisle waited for Edward to call saying that he was on his way but he never did. Finally after two weeks of waiting Carlisle called him. Edward said he needed some time alone but that he would call every once in a while. And that's how its been. If he sticks to calling he won't know I broke my promise, but most likely he will find out sooner or later." Alice finished looking like she was about o cry.

"So… is he alone?" Bella asked

"We don't know. He calls every few months for five to ten minutes. Never really says much…."

"How can he… put your family through that?" Bella asked.

"Its fine. We manage. As long as he doesn't know I'm gone." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter anyways." Alice kept going " You have to keep training and getting better. Forget about Edward because it won't matter how you feel if everyone is gone."

Bella looked at her knowing she was right. None of that would matter if she didn't help the boys fight.

"So you didn't tell them in case Edward finds out?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Thanks for coming Alice. For breaking your promise. I still love him but with everything that's going one I think I forgot why I love him. Does that make any sense?" Bella asked smiling. She looked at Alice to see her smiling like she did understand.

"It does. You are around Sam, Dean and Bobby all the time as friends with all this stuff happening around you, you really don't seem to have time for romance. Especially to think about the past." Alice said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'seem'?" Bella asked as she picked up her food to start eating again.

Alice just smiled and said loudly "Castiel its not nice to eavesdrop on peoples conversations."

Bella looked around to see Castiel walking in from the kitchen. Her heart started to beat out of rhythm as soon as she saw him. He looked the same with his tan trench coat and hard blue eyes. She froze. Alice could hear her heart Bella thought but it was to late to do anything about it.

"Castiel is here." Alice yelled towards the hall that led to the rooms.

A few seconds later doors could be heard opening and Dean could be heard saying "About time."

Sam came in first followed by Bobby with Dean pushing the wheel chair for him.

"What do you have for us?" said Bobby as soon as he was in the room.

Dean and Sam took a seat in the sofa that was empty and turned to look at Castiel.

"After Chuck didn't know, I went to look for anyone that might know and I found someone." Castiel said in a deep voice.

"Who is Chuck again?" Bella asked after she realized she still didn't know who he was.

"The Lord's prophet." Castiel answered Bella.

"The Lord's prophet?" Bella asked looking at Castiel with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, we didn't tell her about him." Dean said as he smacked his forehead with his palm, " We forgot about it when we got back." Dean turned to Bella and said, "Chuck is a prophet and he writes the future. Isn't that nice of him." Dean said with a smile.

"We thought he might have written about you but he didn't even know who you were when we asked him about you." Sam said as he thought about it.

"Its like you don't exist." Dean continued.

"So Castiel went to find some answers." Bobby said.

"You have to come with me." Castiel said to Bella.

"Ok… where are we going?"

"She needs to see you to be able to tell us anything." Castiel answered.

"Who?"

"She is a witch."

"Mmmm… I don't think I can say I have ever met one before." Bella said.

"Well there is always the first time." Dean said with a smirk and winked.

"When are we leaving?" Bella asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Castiel said and held out his hand.

"What? Right now?" Bella asked kinda surprised.

"Right now is perfect." Alice said slowly.

Bella turned to look at Alice to she her eyes glazed over. But before She could ask what she was seeing, Sam and Dean got up from their places and left the room.

"Looks like you are going to go now." Bobby said as he looked around to Bella and Castiel.

"Yes, looks like it." Bella said.

Bella wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that Alice wasn't telling her everything. She got up and went to pack up for the few days she would be gone. She had no idea what was about to happen and she was scared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not mine.... just saying.**

Chapter 13

"Come on, Bella!" Dean yelled from the living room.

Bella was still trying to find all her clothes when Dean started yelling for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, "Hold on. I'm looking for my sweater." She was standing in the middle of thee room with her bag all packed, looking around the room. "It has to be here somewhere…." she murmured to herself.

Bella looked one way and then the other for any sign of her favorite purple sweater.

"May I help?" said a strong voice

Bella turned around to her door to see Castiel standing there uncertain and a little uncomfortable by the looks of it. He stepped forward and into Bella's room for the first time since she had gotten the room. He stopped a few inches in front of her and looked at her with his crystal clear blue eyes.

She blinked a couple of times making sure she was seeing the right thing. She looked down at her small green bag not sure what to tell him.

"Ummm…." She looked around again and still didn't find her sweater, "I…. guess you could take my bag…." she said looking down at her packed bag.

Castiel stepped forward to grab the bag off the floor, still looking at Bella who had looked up to see him staring at her like he always seem to be doing.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Dean said from the living room.

Bella jumped a few inches when she heard Dean's yelling which was a good thing in Bella's mind because Castiel's eyes were captivating and she couldn't help but stare at them.

With that, she cleared her throat and took one last look around the room. Still not finding anything, she left without her favorite sweater.

Castiel stepped to one side, letting Bella leave the room first before he readjusted the bag in him hand and walked out behind her.

"Ok. Lets go." she said to Dean and Sam, who were in the living room sitting down, and waiting for her.

"Where is Alice?" Bella asked looking around for her best friend.

"I'm not going." Came an answer from the hall the led to the door. Alice was standing at the entrance waiting on them to say good-bye.

"Why not?" Bella asked with a frown looking rather confused.

"I have to stay here." Alice answered with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Why?"

"Someone has to take care of Bobby." Alice said smiling. "You don't need me, Bella. You have Castiel and the boys."

Bella frowned at her. She knew Bobby could take care of himself. He had most of his life and while she loved the boys, she didn't want to be the only girl on the trip. She didn't even know how far she was going. This trip could take days, even weeks! So why was Alice staying?

"Yeah, Bella. Let Alice take a break from babysitting you. You have me and Sammy to take care of you and Cas to cuddle up with when you get scared of the big bad witch. " said Dean with a smirk as he got up from his seat

Bella made a face at Dean even though she felt her cheeks warm up, before she turned to look at Alice. She was interrupted before she could question Alice again.

"We have to be on our way. By the way, Cas where are we going?." Sam said as he too got up from his seat.

Bella turned to look at Castiel, who was standing behind her. He still had Bella's bag in his hand but it seem like he was trying to figure out something.

He quickly turned to look at Sam who had asked him the question and answered, "Mexico."

"What!?" Bella said startled by his answer, "We are going all the way to Mexico?"

"She is the best witch I found." Castiel responded.

"Well that means we need passport." Dean said. "Bobby do we have any?"

"You don't need them. I will get us over." Castiel said as he started walking over to the door to leave.

"Wait! Are we really going to Mexico." Bella asked a little freaked out.

Everyone turned to look at her. Finally Castiel said "Go pack up the car. I'll be right out." He handed Dean Bella's bag and walked back to Bella.

Bella noticed how everyone left to give them so private time and she wasn't sure if she liked that. Who was she kidding, she loved that.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her.

She made her way to the couch and sat down with her head leaning on her hands. Her head was spinning. This was to much for her. She was on her way to Mexico to see a witch, to find out what her role in the Apocalypse was. That alone should be enough to send her running the other way but she couldn't and she knew it.

"Just overwhelmed." she answered truthfully.

She felt the couch move a little and knew that Castiel was sitting on her right side. She felt her hands being touched by warm hands and lifted her head to see Castiel slowly taking her hands in his. He was closer than she expected.

To say she was shocked was not enough. Her heart started pounding so fast she was sure she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Breath slowly." he whispered to her.

He kept a hold of her hands and rubbed them with his fingers back and forth trying to keep her calm. She closed her eyes without realizing that she did.

Slowly her breath became even and her heart slowed down. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes forgetting that the brothers where waiting on them.

"Do you feel better?" he asked whispering again. He still had not let go of her hands and was still rubbing them.

Bella felt very relaxed and completely safe at the moment. She knew it was because of Castiel but she also knew that no matter how much she wanted him, she would not get him. Alice was right. She didn't think Castiel could become human anymore than she could become an angel. And she was sure that Castiel didn't know she liked him for something more than just a friend.

She opened her eyes and answered, "Yes…. Better."

"You say the words but your eyes say differently." Castiel whispered back. One of his hands let go of her hands and slowly made its way to her face. He cupped her face and for a split second Bella thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. He just held her until her face grew warm under his hand. He smiled.

"I like it when you blush." he said. "You will be ok. We are just going down there to see the witch and then we are coming back. Just like any other trip."

She looked down at her hands still in his.

"This was what the brother did before you showed up. They would go hunt down things. They traveled all around the states looking for things to kill. They saved people. But you showed up and they decided to take a break to help you train. Which they did a pretty good job of." he said.

"But have they ever been to Mexico?" Bella asked looking back up.

"There is a first time for everything. Besides they are going as a social visit, you could say. They aren't going hunting."

She still wasn't sure about the whole trip but she trusted Castiel.

"We need to go then." she said a little sad that she was going to have to let go of his hand.

"Yes we do." he said and he got up still holding her hands in his. He let one of them go and held on to the other to help her up from the sofa.

"Thank you." Bella whispered. He let go of her other hand then and again Castiel let her go first out the room like he had when they had been in her room.

Bella walked out side to see Dean, Sam and Alice still arranging things in order in the trunk. Bobby was telling them something but it was to far for Bella to hear. They all turned to see Bella walking up to them with Castiel right behind her with his tan coat still on.

"Ready?" Dean said as he stuffed Bella's bag to one side.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said with a shy smile.

"That's the attitude!" Dean said with smile. "Don't worry. We will take care of you. Especially Cas."

"Lets go before change my mind." Bella said not even caring about the comment Dean said.

"Alice, take care." Bella said before she turned around and got in the car without another word.

Dean took drivers side and started the car. Everyone else got in and the car took off.

"I hope she really is going to help us" Bobby said looking at the car drive away.

"She will." Alice said. "We have to get ready. Edward is coming and he is going to want answers."

"Who is Edward?" Bobby asked turning to look at Alice.

"My brother."


	14. Chapter 14

Not mine.... just saying.

Chapter 14

Bella was dreaming. She knew she was because Castiel was kissing her. He was holding her so tight like he was afraid to let her go. She didn't mind it. She liked his arms around her. But then he started to pull away.

"No…" Bella whispered. She tried to hold on to him but something was pulling them apart. Something wasn't letting her move one way or the other while Castiel was being pulled from her.

"You can't have him….. You belong to me…" said a voice.

Bella looked around but could not find the source.

She felt chills go up her spine. She thought she knew the voice but couldn't place it. Who was keeping them apart?

Someone was shaking her.

"Bella, wake up." she heard in the back of her head.

"You are mine…" said the voice.

"Bella, wake up. Open your eyes!" said the deep voice.

She followed the voice that was saying to wake up. But was so hard, especially with the other voice saying "You belong to me" every time it had a chance.

After a few minutes, she was able to slowly open her eyes to find that Castiel was right in front of her and his voice was the one that she had been following trying to get out of her nightmare. She sat up noticing that Castiel was really close.

She didn't mind at all. In fact she wished he would hug her but she knew he wouldn't. Bella looked around noticing that it was night time.

"What happen?" she asked looking around, for the first time seeing the boys behind Castiel. Dean was in the drivers side and Sam in the passengers both looking quite worried. It was kind of hard to see since it was dark. She saw they had pulled over to a rest stop.

"You fell asleep a while ago…" started Dean.

"But you started talking." finished Sam

"And Cas said you did that all the time but…" Dean continued.

"You started grabbing at the head rest and started yelling 'No'." Castiel finished for them looking at Bella with a worried look.

"So we pulled over." Dean finished.

"Oh…." Bella said looking at all three. She wasn't sure what to say.

"What happen that you started yelling?" Sam asked still looking worried.

"I… was dreaming.." she said.

"About what?"

Bella wasn't sure what to tell them. She didn't want them to know about her dream but she was sure she had to tell them something. She decided to go with a half truth.

"I don't remember most of it but…" she started off.

She looked around to see if they believed her. Castiel was studying her face. She was sure he knew she was lying. Dean and Sam also had a suspicious look on their face but they didn't say anything.

"But..?" Sam encouraged.

"There was a voice…" She got the chills as she remembered the voice and what it said.

"What did the voice say?" Dean asked.

"It said I was theirs"

"What?" All three boys said at the same time.

She looked up surprised that all three had said that at the same time.

"It said 'You belong to me' and ' You are mine.'" Bella said and pushed her hands underneath her as they got cold from telling her story.

"Well that… makes no sense what so ever." Dean said and he got out of the car to stretch.

"Might as well get out. We still got a long way to go. We are not even half way there yet." Sam said as he opened the door and got out.

"How long have we been on the road?" Bella asked Castiel who was still looking at her with a worried look.

"What else did the voice say?" he asked ignoring Bella's question.

She should have known that he wasn't going to let this go.

"It just kept repeating the same thing over and over." she said quietly.

"Was it a male voice of female?"

Bella turned to look at him. She had no idea what that had to do with it.

"…. It sounded male, I think."

Castiel just looked at her like he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Tell the brothers I'll be back." He said before disappeared.

Bella looked shocked at the place where Castiel had been just seconds ago.

She got out slowly from the car looking for the brothers. The wind was suddenly very welcoming to her. She had not realized that while her hands were cold, her body was hot. She turned to face the wind, glad that it was night.

Bella turned to the building that was behind her. She could see Dean buying some chips through the window. And Sam drinking some water. She made her way to the building still some what shocked that Castiel had just left like that.

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked as he leaned in the grab his chips from the vending machine.

"He left." Bella answered as she looked for the women's restroom.

Sam looked up from the water fountain with surprise written all over his face.

"What do you mean he left?" Dean asked coming closer to Bella.

"He asked me about the voice and he said to tell you he will be back." Bella said. "I'm going to the restroom and I'll be back." Bella said as she spotted the place behind Sam who had walked up while Bella explained.

"Don't take to long." Dean called as she left.

"I'll take as long as I want." Bella called back with a smile.

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Dean asked with a smirk.

It didn't take her more than 5 minutes and she was walking outside to meet the boys. This time it was only her and the brothers. Castiel was gone god knows where.

"Lets go. We still got a long time before we even hit Texas." Sam said looking at the map in his hands as Bella got in the back seat.

"How far is the place where we are going from the border of Mexico?" Bella asked wondering how long she was going to be in a car.

"Cas didn't say?" Dean answered looking annoyed that he had not asked.

"So what if he isn't back by the time we hit the border?" Bella asked.

"He will be. And even if he is not, he has a cell." Sam said pulling out his phone.

Bella looked at the phone for a second before she realized what Sam meant.

"Cas has a phone?" Bella asked.

"That's the only way that he could keep all the angels away from us. He put some stuff on our bones that keeps us hidden from all the angels including Lucifer and Michael." explained Dean as he turned on the car.

"But that mean it hides us from Cas as well so we got cell phones. When we need him and he isn't here, we call him." finished Sam.

"What about me?" Bella asked.

Both brothers looked at each other, then back at Bella.

"That's a good question." Dean said looking at the road as he started driving.

"We'll have to ask when he gets back. Cause your private mind thing might keep everything out." Sam said.

"What about when I was teleported from my house to Tyler's?" Bella asked wondering how that had worked if her mind was suppose to keep everything out.

"Mmmmm…. Why are you asking all these questions?" Dean said annoyed.

"We'll ask Cas when he gets back." Sam said throwing Dean a look that said be nice.

"Ok." was all Bella said.

She could tell Dean was annoyed. She wasn't sure if it was because she had just asked a lot of questions that they had never thought of or because he was just annoyed with all the questions.

She was scared of going to sleep but she didn't really have anything else to do except look out the window at the passing trees and grasslands. And even that proved to be hard since it was night.

Sam had told Dean to turn of is music a while back when they had first pulled out of Bobby's house, so music was not an option.

So she laid down in the back seat and looked out the back window at the stars. She wondered where Castiel had gone and what Alice and Bobby where doing.

The road had a sound to it as the tires of the car passed over it and it was slowly putting Bella to sleep with out her knowing it.

* * *

The next thing she knew Sam was waking her up.

"Bella, come on." he said from the front seat.

"Where are we?" Bella asked as she rubbed eyes and sat up.

"Dean stopped at a hotel for the day." Sam said as he open the door to get out.

"What time is it?" Bella asked look around to see where they had stopped.

"A little after 5 in the morning." Sam replied and he got out of the car.

She saw Dean coming out of what looked like an office with a few keys and got out to see what was going to happen.

"So what is the plan?" Bella asked as Sam handed her the bag that had all her stuff.

"I am sleeping." Dean said as he handed her a key.

She looked at it and then at the keys that Dean had. They were all staying in the same room together. That didn't surprise her much. She knew they were better off together then going to separate rooms. She just wished she got the bed again.

"How long are we staying?" Bella asked looking at Dean for answers.

"I paid for a day. That should be more than enough. Lets go. I'm falling asleep as I stand." Dean said as he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the hotel.

As soon as they got in, Sam pulled out his gun and stick it under his pillow on one of the beds. Dean did the same with the other bed and didn't bother taking his shoes of before he laid in bed and fell asleep.

"You don't mind sleeping with one of us do you?" Sam asked as Dean stared to snore softly.

"That's fine." Bella said and she made her way to Sam's bed.

She took of her shoes and got under the covers.

Sam laid on top as if to give her some guaranty that he wasn't going to do anything before he to fell asleep.

* * *

Bella stared at the ceiling for a bit thinking about how her life had changed so much in such a like time. She went from being a vampire's girlfriend to a secret weapon for defeating the devil. That was still to much for her to wrap her head around.

Slowly her eyes got heavier as she listened to the boys and their snores.

And she too fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not mine... just saying.**

Chapter 15

The next day was a blur for Bella. One minute she was waking up and packing the few things that she had gotten out of her bag in the hotel, the next she was exiting the car to see the witch that was hopefully going to help them figure out what was going on with Bella.

Castiel had come back as soon as Dean called him after informing him they were at the border. Bella was glad to see the angel but was rather disappointed when he left as soon as he got all three of them to the other side. He told Dean where they were going and how far it was and left but not before asking Bella if she was having more nightmare to which she answered no.

Sam found a guy who agreed to sell them his old beat-up truck for a few hundred dollars to which Bella thought either the guy really didn't have that much money or he really didn't need the truck.

Either way, Dean drove away with Bella and Sam and all their bags in the back.

"Do we just go in?" Bella asked having never been to see a witch before. They had just pulled in to a house after getting directions from the locals.

"No. Here, we have to wait in line." Sam said. He was the only one that knew enough Spanish to talk.

"Wait in line?" Dean asked with a surprised look on him face.

"Yeah. She is very popular around here. People come from around to see her about different things." Sam informed them as they sat down in what appeared to be a waiting room.

Bella didn't bother paying attention to the brothers as they talk. Instead she looked around the place trying to picture living here. It was a simple house but it looked too small to be more than three rooms. The outside where the grass should be, was dirt with a few shreds of grass here and there. There was a few trees that grew from the dirt but Bella could not imagine how they grew. There was houses all around but none as small as the one in front of her.

It seemed that the owner had created some kind of roof to protect the people that waited outside from the sun that was beating down on them.

And this was where they were currently sitting as they waited for the people that had gotten here before them.

Bella found there was all kinds of people waiting for the witch that was going to help them. There was a child a few chairs away with his mother. Bella wondered why they were here but figured she would never find out. She didn't speak Spanish and they didn't speak English.

There was an old man rocking back and forth like in a trance repeating something over and over but again Bella could not understand.

She saw that there was a guy that was escorting the people in and out. He was a native, that much Bella could tell. And he seen to be very nice with the people, helping the ones that had trouble standing or helping them with the bags that most of them carried in and out.

They waited for what felt like a forever till native came up to them and side, "Your turn." before he turned away and walked back to the house.

They turned to look at each other and all got up to follow the native.

He held the door open for them and Dean walked in first followed by Bella and Sam right behind her.

The first thing that Bella noticed was the smell. It smelled like strawberries which she found kind of weird but she wasn't sure why. Maybe cause she was expecting something more nasty.

Ever since Castiel said they had to visit the witch, Bella had been thinking about how the place would look and what it would be. So far it was nothing like she expected. She thought in would be like Bobby's place, covered in books.

But it wasn't.

There was a large table in the middle of the room with a women sitting there.

"I have been expecting you." she said with the thickest accent Bella had heard.

All the windows were covered so the only light was the small lamp on the far left side. There was no pictures or anything on the walls. Just a single wooden cross that sat across the table on the wall. There was a few chairs all around the room, all mismatching.

"Really? Well how about you tell us what we need to know and we will be on our way." Dean said with a smirk.

"It does not work that way. Take a sit. The girl in the middle." she said as she pointed to the middle chair.

There was already three chairs for them waiting to be occupied. Slowly they each took a sit and focused on the women in front.

She was also not what Bella expected. She was beautiful. She had long black wavy hair with dark green eyes. It was strange because her skin color was like all the natives here but her eyes were green. Bella wondered what her parents looked like for her to have green eyes like that.

"Can you tell us what we need to know?" Sam asked.

"You have to ask me. While I know the answer to almost anything, I still have to be asked." she replied.

"Why did you say you have been expecting us?" Bella asked looking at the beautiful women.

The women smiled.

"The spirits talk." she said in her thick accent, "It would be crazy not to listen to what they have to say. Most of them are under the impression they owe me a favor for talking to their families for them. Many of the ones I talk to are kind enough to help me if I ask them." she finished.

"Are you a witch or some kind of 'talking to the spirits' lady?" Dean asked.

The women turned and stared at Dean for a few seconds.

"Dean Winchester." she said, "You have been causing the angels a lot of problems lately.

This got all their attention since they had not given their names to the lady.

"Your father is proud of you." she turned to look at Sam "You too." she said, "Your father also gave the angels problems but not as much as both of you." she said pointing her fingers at Dean and Sam.

"As for you Isabella Swan, you are powerful now but wait to test them. They are still growing."

"But what will they be? How are they growing?" Bella asked.

"Can you look at a baby as see how they are going to turn out?" the women questioned.

"I'm sorry. Did you just compare her powers to a baby?" Dean asked.

"The point is no one know till they have developed." she answered ignoring Dean and his question.

"Why do they not work with Castiel?" Bella asked remembering when the angel had transported her across the border.

"The powers for one are tied to your emotions, which is why the demon could not use his powers when he attacked you at your house. You were scared so you blocked everything except the angel's powers." the lady said.

Bella didn't bother asking how she knew about the demon.

"Second when Castiel transports you, he really is taking you from one place to the next. He isn't tricking your mind or your body."

Bella thought about it for a bit.

"Is it true that, this Dean being Michael and me being Lucifer is going to happen no matter what? That its destiny?" Sam asked.

The women sighed.

"I, myself don't believe in destiny or fate or all that stuff, if you ask me I will say no, its not true. But you have to understand that angels will make things happen how they want them to. I believe it's the choices you make that lead you down you path." she paused.

"Like your friend Alice that sees the choices. If it was all destined, do you think she would see the other choices you have?." she said turning to look at Bella.

No one talked for a bit they were all taking in what she had said. Bella could feel the boys were a little excited with what the witch had said about destiny.

"Do you know how this is going to end?" Dean asked finally.

"I can tell you there will be a death you won't be expecting. But it will be a good thing." she answered.

"What do you mean it will be a good thing? How can death be good?" Dean asked leaning forward towards the lady.

"You will see." was all the lady answered.

Bella swallowed. She looked at both boys and wondered the same thing both brothers were thinking about. Who would it be?

"Didn't you say we had to ask you questions?" Sam asked as soon as he realized what she had said.

The lady smiled.

"Like I said I have been expecting you. The spirits are very talkative and they tend to know what I want to know. They saw you coming and informed me. I called your father forward." she said talking to Dean and Sam, "He wasn't to happy about that. Your mother was more cooperative than your father."

"As for you Isabella, the undead are also tied to the dead whether they want to or not. Your friend Alice is very interesting. Your ex-boyfriend is too."

She didn't give them time to think about anything before she said, "You have to go. Its not safe on this side for you. Your friend, the angel helped you get here unharmed. I will have the spirits protect you on the way back. Know that when you think they have beaten you think about me and I will send help."

They all looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I would like to be alive when this war is over and the only way that is going to happen is with you three winning. Four with the angel." she said getting up to walk them to the door.

They walked outside covering their eyes. The room had been dark so coming in to the light was a little blinding for them.

"Thank you for helping us." Bella said as she turned to look at the lady.

"Be sure to win." she smiled at them. "And Isabella, be patient with the angel. He will come around. He has to find his human side." she said smiling. With that she looked at the next person in line and pointed at them to come in.

Bella didn't say anything but the shock was written in her face.

" I like her. " Dean said smiling at Bella while pointing at the witch who had already gone in.

"Lets go get some food and leave. All this gang activity is freaking me out." Sam said as he walked back to the car they had gotten.

Bella remembered what he was talking and hurried up behind him. She had no desire to be the next kidnapped victim by drug dealers. She thought she could defend herself against them but she did not want to test this out.

She would be glad to be back in the USA but for now they had to travel. Hopefully the spirits of the witch lady would do their job right.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Not mine…. Just saying

They got back to the U.S. as soon as they could. Dean was all for sleeping in a hotel for a few days, but Bella and Sam wanted to drive or work a case or something. Dean finally agreed to work a case if they found one as they drove home.

The problem was Dean never stopped long enough in any town to see if there was something going on. And soon they were a few hours away from Bobby's.

"You said we could work a case on our way home!" Bella said to Dean in the drivers sit, "You know I wanted to work something to see if I'm any good at all of this."

Bella had yet to try out her newly acquired skills and she was dying to try for really.

"Bella we are close to Bobby's. What do you want me to do? Turn around and go looking for a case just for you?" Dean said sarcastically as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Well Dean," Sam said as he looked out the window, "You didn't stop anywhere long enough to actually look around. We could have passed half a dozen cases and we would not know."

"Yeah what Sam said," Bella said crossing her hands in the back looking out the window.

"Well we are almost home you want to stop and look for a case or go home?" Dean asked as he pulled in to a gas station.

"Ummm… Well on one hand we could get killed. On the other, we have home sweet home." Bella said as she decided what to do. "What do you think Sam?"

"I say we work… Hold on." Sam said as his phone rang for the first time since this trip began.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said as he turned to look at Bella.

"Is that right? ... We will be there in 30 …... Ok bye."

"What happen?" Bella asked as soon as Sam hung up.

"We have to go. Bobby didn't say what happen but he needs us at the house." Sam said.

Before Sam had finished, Dean had already turned the car on and was driving out of the gas station.

* * *

They got to Bobby's house 30 minutes later. They had no idea what to expect when they got there.

Alice was outside waiting for them when they got there.

Bella was the first one out when the car stopped.

"What is going on?" Bella asked going up to Alice.

"Didn't Cas tell you?" Alice asked as she waited for the brothers to get out of the car as well.

"Tell us what?" Sam asked looking around, "Where is Bobby?"

"He is inside, taking care of the guest." Alice said looking at Bella.

"Who is it? And what was Cas suppose to tell us?" Dean said looking at Alice while he walked backwards towards his car.

"Come help me with the bags." Dean said pointing at Bella.

"When was the last time you saw Cas?" Alice asked as she walked to the car to get the bags for Dean.

"I said Bella not Alice. And the last time we saw Cas was when he brought us over to the U.S. side. That was…. Three days ago? Give or take a day. " Dean said as saw Alice walk towards him to get the bags behind Bella.

"Well it's easier if I do it. Where has he been? He popped up two days ago and asked for a few things and left. As for the guest… I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know he would find me."

"Who?" Dean asked as he handed Alice all three bags.

"When did he get here?" Bella asked as soon as Alice said this. It clicked in her head who the only person would be that would have found Bella and Alice would need to apologize for. Bella found that she wasn't scared or anything like that. She actually wanted to see him. But she realized that even though she wanted to see him, she didn't really have any feeling for him as a boyfriend.

"You are not mad?" Alice said as she took the bags inside.

"Wait who?" Sam asked as they followed Alice inside to Bobby's house.

"It is not your fault. I'm not mad. But I think Cas NEEDS TO COME RIGHT NOW!" Bella yelled the last part.

"You want to include us in this conversation?" Dean said annoyed that no one was answering him or Sam.

"Oh yeah, well I have an ex-boyfriend that you are about to meet. CAS!" Bella yelled again.

"Why are you yelling for Cas?" Dean asked, "And why didn't you say anything about the ex-boyfriend before?"

"Open the door for me." Alice said as she got close to the doorway. "Bobby! They are here!" She yelled as they entered the house.

After being away for a few days and having to sleep in a different hotel every day it felt good coming home, or the only place they felt close to home.

"I'm in the living room!" Bobby half yelled.

Everyone walked in to the living room to see Bobby in his wheelchair and sitting on the sofa was Edward Cullen.

"Everyone this is my brother, Edward." Alice said as she made her way to the rooms "Let me take this to your rooms and I will be right back."

Bella looked over the person that at one point had meant the world to her. He looked the same mostly. He had not fed that much was obvious. His eyes were pitch-black. And he was looking at Bella, well staring her down would be a better definition.

"You need to eat." Bella said as she looked at him. He didn't say anything. Just looked at her like she was something he had never seen. Before Sam or Dean could say anything, Castiel walked in from the kitchen.

"You were calling."

"Ahh! You are back!" Alice said as she walked in.

" Guys this is my brother Edward like I said." Alice explained, "This is Dean, Sam and Cas who finally decided to show up."

"Hold up!" Dean said, "I now understand what it is like to be ignored. I won't do it again," He said to Bella "But what is going on?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Sam said looking from Castiel to Alice.

"Boys we have a visitor, you want to be nice." Bobby said looking at Edward, "They never do have good manners."

Dean made a face and said, "Hi, my name is Dean." And he walked towards Edward offering his hand to shake.

"Hi Dean." Was all Edward said as he shook his hand.

"So you are a vamp as well… Well Bella you have a best friend and an ex-boyfriend that are vamps. Nice. No wonder you attracted demons." Dean said joking around.

"Demons?" Edwards asked as soon as Dean said that.

"You are not up to speed?" Sam asked walking up to Edward as well, "Sam." He said as he offered his hand as well.

"He knows almost everything." Alice said looking at the brothers.

"Why was I called?" Castiel asked looking around.

"That was me." Bella said looking at the angel. He still had the same clothes on and it didn't even bother Bella anymore. She had realized that he always still smelled clean no matter how many days passed, "Alice said something about you having to tell us something."

"I am still investigating. I will tell you as soon as I find out what I am looking for."

"Oh." Was all Bella said, "So how long are you staying?" she said as she turned to Edward.

"I was hoping I could help." He said looking at Bobby.

This was the last thing Bella expected to come out of his mouth.

Bobby studied him for a whole minute before he said anything.

"I need to talk to Sam, Dean, Cas and Bella." he said looking at Edward.

"You might as well do it here," Bella interrupted, "He can read minds, remember?"

"What?" Dean and Sam said quickly.

"Let's still talk over here and you two stay there." Bobby said to Edward and Alice as he started moving his wheel chair.

They walked out towards the back and out the door.

"Ok so- " Bobby started.

"Wait, he can still hear us." Castiel said. He waved his hand and looked at Bobby, "You may continue."

"What do you think? You know him best." Bobby said to Bella.

"I might have known him, but this was months ago. I have changed and I don't know if he could have changed as well. So I don't know." Bella said looking at every face as she said that. She saved Castiels at last. He was looking at her with a strange look.

"Well, I like his sister good enough so that has to count for something." Dean said.

"Yeah, but will he behave? He is your ex. What if things get to uncomfortable?" asked Sam.

"They won't. I'll make sure he knows nothing is going to happen. I'm moving on. He has to understand that." Bella said looking at Bobby.

"Ok. It is your call. Just I don't want to have to worry at night." Bobby said.

"Ok. I will tell him." Bella said looking around her new family. Again she saved Castiel for last and hoped the witch had been right and that all he needed was time.


	17. Chapter 17

Starting Over

Chapter 17

Not Mine… Just saying.

They walked in to the living room looking uncomfortable. Bella cleared her throat, "As you probably know by now Castiel is an angel." Bella said pointing out Castiel to Edward. "he is helping us with everything."

Bella stopped talking and looked around the room. Bobby was in his wheelchair next to Alice, inspecting Edward. Sam and Dean were sitting down opposite Edward also looking at him but they were also listening to Bella and what she was saying.

"I have got most of it down already." Edward said softly. He looked up at Bella and for the first time Bella felt a stir of emotions.

She pushed them down and continued with her explanations.

"I'm sure you have already heard most of it from everyone's mind." Bella said looking around the room, "The fight and my helping?"

"I have." Was all Edward said. He seemed a lot more quiet than was usual and it was unsettling for Bella. She was used to an Edward that was loving, caring, And overprotective. While Bella could see the longing in his eyes, she could not read anything else about him.

"How is it that you plan on helping?" Dean spoke up for the first time from across Edward.

Bella turned to look at Dean than Edward. It was true what Dean said. How was Edward suppose to help? Castiel, who is cut off from Heaven is still a lot more powerful than Edward. Bella imagined how powerful Micheal and Lucifer were.

"However you need me to help" replied Edward looking at Dean, Sam, and Bobby, "However you see me fit to do, I will do it." Edward finished.

Dean was looking at Edward as he explained all this and then he turned to look at Bella.

"Whatever the man can do he says. Can you fight? Dean asked.

"Better than Alice." Edward replied.

"Hey!" Alice Said from next to Bobby.

"Its true." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah its only true because he can read minds." Alice said defensively.

"Yeah but you can see the future!" replied Dean looking at Alice.

"Yes but you have any idea how often that changes?" Alice replied "Like right now there is over 20 different things that can happen and I see all of them!" Alice said rubbing her temple.

Sam tilled his head to one side looking at Alice, "Really?" he asked, "What do you see happening?"

"Well see now its on hold because you are waiting for me to tell you what is going to happen to do it. And because you are waiting for me nothing is happening so hurry up and Make up your mind because this is getting annoying!" Alice finished.

Edward just laughed.

Bella was thinking What would happen without Edward and what would happen if he were here.

"I think we can find some use for him." Castiel spoke up for the first time.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Obviously he will not be able to go around the angels because they will smell him but we can find something for him to do."

"If Cas thinks its ok then he can stay." Dean said right after Castiel finished.

"Yeah." Sam seconded that.

Bella looked at Edward. Nothing has changed when Dean and Sam said he could stay. Instead he was looking at the angel wit a confused look on his face.

"Ok." Was all Bella said and she moved towards the restroom.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Dean.

" Can't I go to the restroom without you asking 20 questions?" Bella replied.

It wasn't that she was trying to be mean or anything but she wasn't sure about Edward and she needed time to thinking about it. Not that she was going to the restroom to think about it.

"Ok just wondering." Dean said quietly.

Bella didn't bother answering and she left to the restroom. She had to think how this was going to be like. She could hear people moving around and then it was silent in the house.

Bella got out of the restroom and made her way to her room. She noticed that her bags from the trip were still on her bed were Alice had left them from earlier today. Bella started pulling out her clothes and putting it back where it belonged. She quickly finished and decided to lay down in her bed. She quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Not mine…. Just saying.

"So since Edward knows about all of this, what is going to happen to your family?" Bella asked.

"They aren't sure what to do." Alice said, "I know that as soon as everyone decides, if they decided to stay then Jasper is going to come out here by himself."

Ever since Edward had gotten here there was a sorta of tension in the air when Bella and Edward were in the room. It was worst when Castiel was also there but if Castiel felt anything he didn't say anything. While Alice got along with the brothers, Bobby and Castiel, Edward had been keeping to himself which made it uncomfortable for everyone to really relax since he knew what everyone was thinking, except Bella and Castiel, but no one knew what he was thinking.

It didn't help that there was no activity what-so-ever with the demons and hunting. "Its like they are hiding." Bobby commented one time when he got a call from a hunter asking about any jobs they might have heard of.

So for the time being they were stuck at home.

"I wonder what your family thinks about all of this." Bella said absentmindedly. She was currently about to start running so she was on the floor stretching.

"Think about what?" Alice said as she started walking towards the back of Bobbies house, were he kept all the weapons.

Bella knowing she wasn't going to have to yell to get Alice to hear just said in a normal voice "About all the apocalypse, angel and demon stuff."

Alice was coming back with all kinds of things in her hand including a sword that Bella could not ye master because it was so heavy.

"Oh that? Well we always wondered about all that stuff. I mean, we aren't dead but we are not alive. You know? So to know there is a god and we still exist its kind of an eye opener for us." Alice finished as she set all the things she had brought down.

Bella looked up at Alice and said, "That's not what I meant Alice."

"Oh, you mean about you being the secret weapon and stuff?" Alice said as she put the weapons in her hands down.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Bella said as she got up from the floor after her stretches.

"Well they really can't say anything, can they. They can only accept it and make their choices. I'm pretty sure they are going to come down here, what else can they do without every one dying." Alice said, "Its kind of a twist of fates isn't it?" Alice continued.

"What is?" Bella said curiously.

"The one person that has a chance of beating angels and demons and all kinds of creatures is a human. I wonder if God did it on purpose?" Alice said looking at Bella "Don't look at me like that." Bella said, "Anyways God has yet to come up in one of our conversations. Its like he abandon the whole Earth and Heavens to fend for themselves. Right now its only angels and demons."

"And vampires." Alice put in after Bella finished.

"And vampires." Bella repeated.

"Enough talking." Alice said, "It's time to start running. Come back when you're done." And Bella took of running.

* * *

It was much later that day that they finally got news from Castiel. It was one of those strange days that they were left with nothing to do. Alice had cleaned everything by herself as soon as her and Bella had come inside from training. Sam and Dean had gone shopping for more guns and ammunition but Bella was pretty sure they didn't need it. It was just for something to do. They did come back with plenty of new toys.

Bella was still not sure how they got the money because she didn't see them work or anything. She wondered if Alice was giving them money now for whatever they needed. Bella was positive the Cullen's had enough money for the brothers and Bobby to live off of the rest of their lives.

Bella herself cleaned her room spotless and then began helping Bobby with random calls from hunters the rest of the day. She kept busy until he heard Alice say, "Cas is here!"

It was strange because she had not given Edward any thought all day and he found herself wondering what could he had done all day.

Quickly forgetting about Edward she got up to help Bobby in to the living room where all the others were already at.

"So what do you have for us today Cas?" Dean said as he took a seat on the couch wiith a beer in his had. It seemed the brothers where still examining their latest finds of weapons.

"I know who the voice was." Castiel said looking at Bella.

"What voice?" asked Alice looking at Bella.

Bella remembered right away when Castiel said the voice. She didn't even know Castiel had been looking to see if he could find who or what the voice was. She did know that she had not liked that voice at all.

"Oh you know, Bella fell asleep and had a nightmare about someone telling her she belonged to the person speaking. You know just the usual." Dean explained quickly to Alice. "So what was it that you find?"

"Yeah what did you find if it wasn't just a dream? You are sure it wasn't just a dream right?" Sam added looking worried.

"I'm most certain it was not just a dream." Castiel said looking around the room.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Dean looking at Bella, "You said yourself no on would be able to get in to her head. She is protected from all the mind invations."

"But she was vulnerable when she was asleep." Castiel finished.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me when she is asleep her mojo stuff is not working?" Dean asked as he stood up for the first time.

"That shows how much you pay attention, Dean." Bobby interrupted, "He said 'was.' Which means something happened that protects her now in her sleep." he finished and turned to look at the angel.

"Yes something did happen. As to what it was I do not know." Castiel said.

"Maybe you can ask her instead of pretending she is not here" Edward interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at Edward and then Bella.

She was sitting next to Sam in the couch. And the whole time she had not said a word. She didn't feel like she was being ignored but she knew she didn't have anything to put in to the conversation so she didn't try.

"Bella do you know anything?" Bobby said looking from Edward to Bella.

"Actually I don't. but maybe its because of all the training I have been doing. Its not just physical but mental as well and maybe its helped me and stuff…." She trailed off.

"That could have helped." Alice said looking around the room, "But you still have not told us who it is."

Everyone turned to Castiel again waiting for him to answer.

"I'm afraid it is Lucifer."

There was an audible breath as everyone sucked in a breath.

"What!" Dean and Sam said as soon as the breath out.

"What the hell does Lucifer want with me?" Bella almost yelled as she got up from the couch.

"From what I have been able to find out he wants you to be his partner." Castiel said. Bella noticed that as he continued that sentence he seemed to get angrier.

"He wants her to be her partner?" Sam asked looking at Castiel.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"What you mortals call wife, spouse, partner for life. Except you would be partner for eternity if Lucifer wins." Castiel finished as his voice got colder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Not mine… just saying.

* * *

It had been a week since Castiel had revealed who the voice was and Bella was still flipping out about it.

The good thing about it was that she found a little comfort in knowing that Lucifer also wanted Sam and that Sam was not going to give in so that motivated her to keep on fighting with the brothers.

She smiled as she thought about the day Castiel came and told her about Lucifer. She was positive he had been mad when he said Lucifer wanted her as a partner and the only reason he would be mad was because he was not happy with the idea of her with someone else. That least that was what she hoped.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked her as she came in to the kitchen.

Bella was currently making dinner for all the humans and was actually having fun doing it.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." Bella said getting about to the food.

"Yeah I'm sure." Alice said smiling at her.

"How is Jasper?" Bella asked as she got plates out for the food.

"He is still with the family."Alice said. The way she said it made Bella turn to look at.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked going to Alice to comfort her.

"Rose is being hard as always. They are trying to convince her but she won't have it." Alice said, "So Carlisle asked Jasper to stay until she changes her mind. But that could be a while."

"Why is she being hard to began with?" Bella asked. She had always known that Roselie was the most hard head of the family given how Roselie had felt about Bella when she was with Edward but she had not thought that Roselie would always be like this about everything. Or maybe it was just when Bella come up in anything.

"Edward would know if he was over there but he is over here with us." Alice said, "It doesn't matter yet. We still have time." She paused, "Lets get the boys there food so they can stop whining." Alice said as she started helping Bella with the food.

As she said this Dean walked in, "Hey I'm starving people. I would love to have my food any tme now."

"Go sit down. We are going." Bella said smiling.

It was much later that day that Bella sat outside in the porch looking up at the stars like Castiel had all those months ago when he first told her about him being an angel.

She was hoping that the witch from Mexico was right and all Castiel needed was time. Bella realized that she had slowly started falling for the angel but she realized she did not know him at all. Bella was wondering if she should make a move but then thought it would not matter if Castiel didn't know or understand what it was she was doing.

It was like this that Edward found her an hour later.

"A penny for your thoughts." Edward said.

Bella jumped a little as soon as he had said that. Edward was still quiet she had forgotten about that. She turned to look at him and stated wondering how long had he been there.

"Hey, you scared me." Bella said truthfully.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said walking closer to her.

It was silent for a moment before she turned back to looking at the stars. She figured if he wanted to talk he would get to it. She had wondered where he was all that time when everyone else was at the house and he wasn't there but it wasn't her place to question him anymore.

"So you're a super weapon." Edward said quietly. Bella turned to look at him. He looked exactly the same. And Bella knew that if in a hundred years she saw him again, he would look exactly the same as he did right now and it kind of unnerved her now. But then that's what was going to happen to Castiel in his human host. Both boys would live forever the way the are right now. Bella didn't know how to feel about it so she answered Edward.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Bella said quietly as she turned back to the stars.

"So… how have you been?" Edward asked trying to start conversation.

"What is it that you want?" Bella said suddenly. It wasn't that she was mad or something. She jut didn't know why he was here now. He had had over 6 months to come back when she was a Forks and plenty of time when she was with the brothers and he choose now to return. The question was why.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I mean why come back now. You made it perfectly clear you don't love or want me any more and I got over it. But I don't need you to rub it in my face that you no longer love me. That's just over the top." She said. She didn't scream it or yell it. She didn't even turn to look at him. She whispered it while she looked at the stars, the one thing that was going to be there all the time for her.

"Bella…. Its not that I no longer love you…" He paused, "Will you look at me please." She turned around and looked at the boy she had once loved, "I still love you." He said looking at her.

"You think I simple 'I love you' will change everything?" Bella said.

"No, I know I can't ever ix any of it but I can try. I know you have feelings for the angel and I'm not going to stop you. I know its my fault for leaving… Its very hard not being able to read your mind…." Edward trailed off.

"I thought you liked that you couldn't read my mind." Bella said.

"Most of the times I do but right now I don't know what you are thinking."

"Edward…." Bella started. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't be with Edward any more and he needed to know that. The love for Edward that she had back then was gone and it was not going to come back. It was time for him to move on just like she had.

"I have changed in the last few months. I'm not the same person you met all those months ago. God…" she trailed off. "Edward, I don't love you anymore." She paused. She could see it in his eyes, they was breaking. He was breaking.

"I moved on. You forced me to when you left all those months ago. And I can't go back." Bella finished. "I have to stay in the present. I can't look back or forward because while I can't change the past, it hurts to think about it and the future frightens me more than it should."

She didn't say anything after that and Edward didn't either. It was a while later that Edward finally said, "I still love you. I will wait for you until the the day you die or the day you no longer exist I just want you to know that." He said and walked way from Bella.

Bella just stood there for a few more minutes before she too left to go back to her room. She knew she had done the right thing but that didn't mean it had not hurt. It hurt even more knowing that every word she had said was true. She couldn't look back and thinking about the what ifs did her no good. Bella was certain that the love she once felt for Edward would not return and it would have been worng of her to tell Edward it would.

Bella went to her room quietly making sure she didn't wake up anyone. She slipped in to her room and changed quickly to her night clothes and fell asleep not knowing that the whole conversation was heard by an angel who now understood what Bella had that was so bad for him.

* * *

Edward left the next day to go with his family he had not seen in a while. Bella only found out because Alice told them over breakfast.

"I think he went to try to convince Rose to come over here." Alice said after Dean asked her why he left. Bella noticed they weren't as attached to Edward as they were to Alice. It might have to do with the fact that Edward had never been here as much as Alice. And Alice just seem to get along with everyone.

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked looking around the breakfast table

"What do you mean?" asked Dean as he looked up from his breakfast.

"Well what do you usually do now?" Bella asked impatiently. She had gotten as good as she was going to get with Alice and she was so ready to try some of the stuff for real.

"Well there is nothing we can do but wait." Bobby said from his wheelchair looking at Bella.

"What about hunting something?" Bella said looking around the table and stopping at remembered that Sam had wanted to hunt last time they had got out.

"I don't know Bella…" said Dean looking at Bobby for support.

"Bella you're not ready yet." Bobby said looking at Bella.

"Which is why I should go out and hunt something.!" Bella said looking around the table, "Come on guys I can't just stay here forever."

Bobby was about to say something when he was interrupted by another.

"She needs to learn how to control her power." Said a voice from the living room.

Everyone turned to see Castiel walking in.

"She needs to go hunting." Castiel said looking at Bobby.

"Cas… no offense Bella, but we don't think she is ready." Dean said as he looked at Bella and then Castiel.

"Which is why she needs to go hunting and learn about her powers." Castiel said.

"But she knows nothing about them." Bobby said.

"She has to learn about them the same way anyone does. By experimenting with them." Sam said for the first time.

"And how did that go with you, Sam." Dean said darkly.

No one said anything for a few seconds.

Bella was looking around wondering what that was about.

"Bella's powers are natural. They don't come from anything except herself." Sam finally said.

"And how are we suppose to help her? Its not like we have any powers to help her with. Other than Alice but how is that suppose to help?" Dean said looking at Castiel.

"Bella is right she needs to go hunting." Sam said.

"Isn't that what I said." Bella said looking around the table, "I cant be stuck here anymore. I need to learn hands on like I did with Alice."

"You aren't ready Bella." Bobby said looking angry for the first time.

"And she never will be if you don't let her." Alice said looking at Bobby. Everyone turned to look at Alice. "You're forgetting I already saw what it was like if Lucifer and Micheal go on a full blown and I refuse to let it happen. We would all be dead and this planet would be gone. I refuse to let it happen when we have Bella here to help us."

Bella had forgotten that Alice already knew what was going to happen. And she never had realized how much Bobby and the brothers cared about her. But she knew if she didn't fight, they would all die.

It took a few more minutes of silence before Bobby said, "Fine. I'll go find something somewhere. But don't forget I still don't think this is a good idea" And with that he left to his office.

Everyone turned back to Castiel. He didn't say anything but then again he almost never did.

"She wont be going alone." Alice said suddenly.

"I think we are all going…. Except for Bobby cause he cant go…." Dean said looking towards the office.

"Don't say that Cause he just might want to go to make us put up with him." Said Sam chuckling a bit.

"Cas, what have you been up to any who?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I am trying to locate someone that might be able to help us with your powers Bella." He said looking at Bella.

" I thought we gave up on that lead." Dean said looking at the angel.

"I might have found someone else." Was all the angel said.

"Ok well we better get ready to go hunting." Sam said as he got up.

"Wait Cas when are you leaving?" asked Dean .

"As soon as I'm done here. I needed to make sure Bella was being trained fully." Cas said and turned to leave.

"Well it looks like we are going hunting after all." Said Bella with a smile on her face as she got up.

"Yeah don't look so happy about it." Said Dean as he too got up to go pack his things.


End file.
